Las Guerreras Elegidas por el Destino
by marionette of the life
Summary: Secuela de "La persona oculta bajo la máscara de hielo" El destino puede ser cruel, ante una profecía de la liberación de la demonio encerrada en el infierno. La persona elegida para pelear contra ella es una titán ¿Podrá contra ella? ¡PERDON X TARDAR!
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos! Aqui me reporto, Marionette of the life.**

**Como lo comenté en el fic navideño, les traigo una secuela de "La persona oculta bajo la máscara de hielo", agradezco a todos los que me sigieron en ese fic n_****Bueno, el sumary no esta bien., lo sé. Bueno, como saben, las profecías pueden ser buenas o malas, pero habrá una que caerá en manos de una titán, involucrando a todas sus amigas más cercanas, tambien a sus amigos. La demonio encerrada en el infierno, aquella que quería liberar Idkazun, despertará y vendrá a causar caos a la Tierra. El camino estará lleno de cruda realidad y sacrifios ¿Lo podrá soportar y enfrentarse a ella?**

**Esta historia estará narrada a puntos de vistas de varios, no solo yo**

_~...~ _**(Es por quien es narrado)**

_**Capítulo 1 "Pesadilla y cambios"**_

_~Raven ~_

Me encontraba en un sitio completamente destruido y desconocido para mí. Era un mundo distinto, no estaba en la Tierra o en Azarath, de eso podía estar segura; este lugar era una zona repleta de un bosque espeso de un tono muy oscuro y varios árboles derribados o calcinados, el cielo era un carmesí algo oscuro, casi como la vital sangre. Me encontraba en las afueras del bosque con un gran lago al frente que refleja el cielo sangriento. En la orilla del lago había dos sábanas cubriendo dos cuerpos inertes. Al acercarme a ellos, me percaté de algo que me dejó realmente asustada: uno de los cuerpos sujetaba un comunicador titán en la mano sin vida. Quería saber si era alguien que yo conocía, así que tomé valor y me acerqué al cuerpo con el comunicador para quitar la sábana, cuando de repente…

Desperté de un susto y con una respiración irregular, todo fue una pesadilla. Pero lo extraño es que he tenido este sueño durante días, esto me ha estado atormentando en las noches. Cuando soñé con eso la primera vez, lo dejé pasar, pero no es normal que lo sueñe cada día, de seguro, debe ser una visión, pero ¿Será cierto? Espero que no.

Me levanté y decidí ignorar el sueño de nuevo ¿Qué mas puedo hacer? Si mis amigos se enteran de esto, posiblemente se preocuparían, y eso deseo evitarlo a toda costa. Cuando me alisté, salí de mi habitación, dirigiéndome a desayunar. Llegando, encontré la pelea matutina entre Cyborg y Chico Bestia por el desayuno. Terra se encontraba a un lado con una sonrisa en su rostro, debe de divertirle la situación, ya que estos dos se pelean como bebés. También me percaté de que sólo estaban ellos, faltaban dos.

- Esta vez no vamos a desayunar esa basura llamada tofu ¿Me oíste Bestia? –Dijo Cyborg

- Me toca hacer el desayuno, y este día, el menú es tofu –Le responde Bestia

- No comeré esa basura

- No es basura

- Que si lo es

- Que no

La discusión duró un buen rato con esos dos y solo se escuchaban sus gritos en toda la habitación. Terra suspiró, girando su mirada hacia mí

- Ah, buenos días Raven

- Buenos días. La misma discusión de siempre.

- Exacto

- Por cierto ¿Dónde están Robin y Starfire?

- Quizás estén en el techo, los dos juntitos –Dijo en forma burlona Cyborg

Pero el comentario y la sonrisa burlona de Cyborg desaparecen cuando entra Robin con unos papeles en mano, directo a la cocina por una manzana

- Oye Robin – Le llama Cyborg

- ¿Mm?

- ¿Y tu novia? –Preguntó el otro burlón de sonrisa tonta

- ¿No está aquí? –Voltea la mirada, alzando una ceja

- No. Pensamos que estaban en la azotea. –Dijo Terra

- No, yo estaba en mi habitación revisando los archivos de los criminales de la semana.

- Quizás siga dormida –Respondo sin dejarme notar interés

- Voy a ver –Se dirige a la puerta mientras le daba una mordida a la manzana

- Es hora de que el príncipe despierte a su amada princesa con el primer beso de amor –Dijo Bestia con un tono dramático, vestido como Shakespeare y sosteniendo la calavera en la mano.

Aun de espaldas, se pudo notar una vena en la cabeza de Robin, y no lo pensó dos veces para aventarle la manzana mordida a la cabeza de Bestia, dejándolo aturdido por el impacto. Cyborg reía por la reacción de Robin y lo tonto que se veía Chico Bestia con esa ropa y Terra también rompió a risas por lo sucedido.

- Iré a ver si ya despertó –Dijo aun con el coraje del mal chiste de Chico Bestia, lo cual no me impresiona, ya que este no sabe cuando callarse la boca.

_~Starfire~_

Desperté abriendo ojo por ojo y levantándome algo lento según yo. Me arreglé lo antes posible para ir a desayunar, ya que mi estómago me pedía alimento. Cuando me alisaba el cabello, escuché la puerta tocar

- Star, soy Robin ¿Ya te levantaste?

- Si, voy enseguida.

Me terminé de arreglar y salí, encontrando a Robin recargado a un lado de la puerta.

- ¿Lista?

- Sí –Respondí con muchos ánimos

Ambos nos dirigimos hacia la habitación principal, y al llegar, somos recibidos por Cyborg y Chico Bestia que aventaban pétalos de rosas en el aire, no entendía porque, pero al parecer a Robin no le gustó, ya que los fulminaba con una mirada a nuestros amigos.

Después del desayuno, cada uno se dedicó a realizar algo diferente: Cyborg y Chico Bestia se pusieron a jugar un videojuego que recién compraron, era uno de carreras, a mi parecer; Terra los acompañaba, viendo el juego, Raven se fue a su habitación a leer, Robin al gimnasio y yo en mi habitación con Zedita a un lado mío. Fui a mi ropero y saqué una caja con un listón verde y la abrí, dejándose ver un kimono muy bonito que me hizo Ángel hace días: era color morado con flores negras y los tallos de estas con un verde oscuro, y la cinta era un lila muy clarito. Cuando me lo puse, sentía que faltaba algo para que se viera mejor; después de un rato de buscar la respuesta, la encontré. Me dirigí a mi peinador, a una cajita musical de madera que me regaló Raven hace poco, lo abrí y saqué mi relicario de corazón dorado. Me lo puse y me mire en el espejo; con esto recordé la noche de navidad, aquella mágica noche en la Robin me lo regaló

_***Flashback* **_

Era una noche nevada muy hermosa; el manto de nieve cubría la torre y la ciudad. Robin me pidió que nos dirigiéramos a la azotea sin que nos vieran, al principio no entendí la razón por la cual Robin estaba sonrojado ¿Qué le daba pena?

Llegando, vimos como los copos seguían descendiendo del cielo oscuro, era muy bello. Yo después le di de regalo una bufanda que había logrado hacer con la ayuda de Ángel

-Starfire

- ¿Si?

Sacó del bolsillo de su bolsillo una cajita y me lo entrega.

- Para ti –me lo dijo con pena –Feliz navidad

- Muchas gracias –le respondí con una sonrisa al tomar la cajita. Al abrirla, descubrí el relicario dorado; esté tenía una grabación en la parte delantera que decía "Robin y Starfire for ever" Muy hermoso

- Ábrelo y verás algo –Dijo de repente Robin, sin ocultar su sonrojo.

Asiento y abro el relicario, viendo con asombro una foto: una foto de nuestro primer beso formal como pareja oficial en Tokio. Al lado había una escritura en cursiva.

_Starfire:_

_Aunque sé que no me expreso_

_Quiero decirte, al menos aquí escrito_

_Que en verdad yo te amo_

_Siempre estaré a tu lado_

_Es una promesa que siempre te protegeré_

_Robin_

- La fotografía la tomó Cyborg –Responde Robin –Cuando la descubrí, después de reclamarle, se la pedí para el relicario.

- Robin, es muy hermoso –Logro decir –En verdad, muchas gracias

- No hay nada que agradecer. –Me sonríe

_***Fin del flashback***_

Sonreí por el recuerdo frente al espejo sin dejar de mirar el relicario. Casi no lo uso por temor que en las batallas que tenemos se me caiga y se pierda; esto es algo muy valioso para mí, me dolería perderlo. Sonó la puerta y fui a abrir, encontrando a Robin con una hoja de papel en mano y su mirada en ella.

- Star, recibí un mensaje de los titanes de Tokio, van a venir de visi…- Alza la vista hacia mí

Se quedó viéndome un rato y se sonroja ¿Por que? ¡Por X´hal! Olvidé que traía el kimono.

- ¿Y…esa ropa?

- Ángel me lo mandó hace tiempo y no me lo he probado.

- Ya veo –Mira el relicario y sonríe –Lo traes puesto

- Sí –Le sonrío

Unos momentos después se escucha una nave aterrizando; mi hermana y sus compañeros habían llegado.

_~Whitefire~_

Aterrizamos nuestra nave y fuimos recibidos por todos. Muchas veces extraño la torre, vivir ahí y con ellos; pero ahora soy la líder de los Titanes Tokio, y en verdad pienso que es mejor así, ya que me agrada el trabajo de mi equipo y su compañía.

- Bienvenidos –Dijo Robin

- Que onda –Saluda K -¿Cómo han ido las cosas?

- Todo en orden

- Como siempre – Dijo Ángel con una sonrisa. Después se dirige hacia Star -¿Y bien? ¿Te mediste el kimono?

- Sí, esta muy bonito, me encantó –Respondió con una sonrisa, la típica sonrisa que la caracteriza.

- Yoka ta (Que alivio), por un momento pensé que no te gustaría.

- No es verdad amiga Ángel, tus diseños siempre son increíbles.

- Me da mucho gusto escuchar eso

- Bueno ¿Van a pasar o no? –Dijo Bestia

Pasamos y una vez en la sala, nos sentamos en el sofá

- ¿Cómo les ha ido con respecto a los criminales de Tokio? –Pregunta Robin

- Nada grave, todo tranquilo, incluso para dormir

- Es bueno saber eso

De la nada aparece Modoki, la pequeña bola blanca con orejas largas y esa esfera lila en la frente; se coloca atrás de Chico Bestia, no se porque y toma aire para decir:

- ¡MODOKI HA VUELTO! –Grita a todo pulmón, dándole un gran susto a Bestia. Él en seguida se convierte en gato y salta hasta el techo, clavando sus uñas en el techo con el pelo erizado; típico gato asustado. Vaya que daba risa su expresión, pero fue más chistoso cuando se nota que el mundo lo odia o simplemente no se sostuvo bien, ya que cae encima de Robin, que no hace falta decir que se quita de encima.

- White, controla a tu cosa –Me reclama Chico Bestia

- No soy cosa, soy Modoki, Chico Animal –Contesta con una vena en la cabecita

- Y ahora yo te digo que soy Chico Bestia –Responde también con vena en la cabeza, realmente la cara se me hacía graciosa.

- Nomás lo dice por responder –Dijo K con tono burlón, aunque no reprimió la risa al ver a ambos.

- Por cierto –Interrumpo –No adivinaran que pasó durante una práctica de hechicería mía

- ¿Qué cosa? –Interroga mi hermana

- Digamos que algo de ADN de alguien, tras un ritual que estaba haciendo, se creó algo nuevo –Explico lo mejor que podía, porque bueno, lo que pasó realmente fue extraño.

- Bueno, déjate de rodeos, dinos que fue –Me reclama Cyborg

- Fue esto –Con un movimiento de manos, hago aparecer una pelota negra en la palma de mi mano

- ¿Una pelota? –Interroga Raven -¿Es para Modoki o qué?

- No exactamente –Responde K –Miren bien

Todos se me acercan y ven que la "pelota" se estaba moviendo. La bola empieza a flotar y se convierte en un Modoki versión negra, sólo que la esfera no tenia color alguno.

- ¿Otra cosa? –Pregunta Chico Bestia

EL pequeño negrito aterriza en mis manos y voltea para todas partes con mirada interrogante.

- ¿Dónde estoy? –Pregunta para luego dirigirme la mirada -¿Dónde me encuentro Zetsubaashi-ojou? (Señorita Zetsubarashi)

- Estás en la torre de los Jóvenes Titanes –Le respondo con sencillez.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? –Me pregunta Raven

- No sabría describir bien –Le comento –Todo fue causa de un accidente. Verán, intentaba hacer ese hechizo de clonación por medio del hielo, pero Modoki se aparece y un resplandor rompe el hielo que tenía en frente y nos impacta a los dos. Quedé inconsciente un rato y cuando despierto, encontré a la versión negra de Modoki, al parecer el hechizo tomó a Modoki y lo clonó

- Eso fue lo primero que se nos vino a la mente al verla inconsciente, el ritual y la cosa negra –Termina K

- Escuchamos un golpe y fuimos a su habitación –Explica Ángel

- Eso explica todo –Dijo Raven

- ¿Van a conservarlo? –Pregunta Starfire

- No lo sé, ya está uno con nosotros –Respondo –Pensamos que si podrían tenerlo ustedes

- ¿Nosotros? –Pregunta Robin

- Tiene las mismas especialidades de Modoki, pero no tiene dueño –Explico. Señalo la esfera sin color –De lo poco que sé, la esfera toma el color del poder de su dueño.

- Bueno, ¿Y quién se hace cargo de él? –Lo señala Raven

- Pues, White-chan es la dueña de Modoki ¿Qué tal Star-sempai? (Sempai es superior) Para que las hermanas se mantengan al contacto.

- Estoy de acuerdo –Asiente mi hermana –Seré su dueña

La criatura vuela de mi mano hacia las manos de Starfire, mostrando una sonrisa.

- ¿Cuál será mi nombre ojou? –Pregunta el negrito

- Modoki es el nombre de tu otro yo, te pondré…Mokona

La esfera de Mokona se torna verde como los ojos de mi hermana en un santiamén, ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos.

- Ahora que tiene dueña, se torna el color al poder de ella –Explica para despejar duda. –La mía es lila por una mezcla que tengo en mi interior que luego les diré –Les cuento, ya que la historia es extraña, hasta para mí… pero la revelaré después.

- Entendido –Responden todos.

- Oye Robin ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –Logro escuchar a K, pero lo curioso es que sonaba serio

- Claro –Contesta asintiendo Robin

- Pero en otro lugar ¿A la azotea?

- Ok –Escucho su respuesta con cierta duda

Veo a ambos desaparecer por la puerta, dejándome con la duda.

**Las cosas van tranquilas ¿Pero cuando empezará todo?**

**En el proxima capítulo, una declaración será hecha y las cosas se tornarán extrañas a ojos de todos, justo minutos despues de la declaración**

**Proximo capítulo: "Declaración e inicia los misterios"**

**Dejen sus reviews para decirme si les gustó y si quieren que le continue n_n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saludos a todos, lamento la demora, pero la prepa otra vez se vuelve pesada T_T.**

**Agradezco el review a ^^, me da gusto que te gustara.**

**Bueno, sin más rodeos, aquí está el sig cap de esta secuela de "La persona oculta bajo la máscara de hielo"**

_**Capítulo 2 "Declaración e inicia los misterios"**_

_~Autora~ ( yo)_

Ambos titanes se dirigen a la azotea en completo silencio. Al llegar se le nota un suspiro de parte de K al ver la aproximación del atardecer, debían ser alrededor de las 4 de la tarde, realmente el tiempo pasaba volando.

- ¿Y de que querías hablarme? –Pregunta Robin rompiendo ese incomodo silencio

-…-No hubo respuesta

- Oye

- ¿Eh? –Reacciona, volteando a verlo –Ah, gomen (lo siento), me quedé pensando. La razón es que necesito un consejo.

- ¿Es con respecto a White, cierto? –Pregunta al recordar hace tiempo la plática entre Cyborg y K cuando White había muerto

- ¿Cómo sabes? –Pregunta sorprendido

- Lo supuse –Contestó con sencillez- ¿No le has dicho nada?

- No encuentro valor, tiempo, nada –Responde soltándolo con cierta frustración – Muchas veces o somos interrumpidos, o simplemente me quedo en blanco y mudo. Parezco un cobarde.

- Eso es natural –Contesta Robin –Créeme, antes de que Starfire y yo fuéramos novios, me costaba trabajo decirle algo que no fuera del trabajo. Cuando estaba a solas con ella, la mayoría de las veces me relajaba, pero hubo momentos realmente incómodos por los silencios o por mis tontos intentos frustrados de confesarme.

- Sé que no es bueno del todo preguntar, pero eres el único en que sé que no fastidia por esto, pero me gana la curiosidad ¿Cómo te le declaraste?

- Bueno…no fue con palabras realmente. No sé si sepas que nosotros fuimos a Tokio tras lo que pasó con Brushogun.

- Sí lo sé, estaba también investigando, pero ustedes ganaron el caso.

- Cuando el comandante Daizo logró conversarnos sobre el mito, nos quedamos sin hacer nada. Chico Bestia metió la pata y nos llevó a una compañía de historietas que él deseaba ir. Estaba molesto porque pensé que tenía una pista sobre Brushogun, pero sólo fue eso, y para colmo estaba cerrado. Decía que mejor nos largábamos a casa, pero Cyborg me detuvo, diciendo que aprovecháramos nuestra llegada a Tokio. Todos se dispersaron, excepto Star, que me llevó con ella. Paseamos por varios lugares, hasta la torre de Tokio. Platicamos un momento, llegó un momento en que estábamos por besarnos, pero metí la pata al detenerme y empezar a recordar a que venimos y conseguir pistas. También me arrepentí cuando le dije que no había tiempo de nada, ni siquiera de ser algo más. La hice llorar, aunque estaba volando lejos de mí, pude notarlo. Después de meterme en problemas y reflexionar, entendí que estaba equivocado. Cuando todo acabó, le pude decir eso, pero me interrumpió diciendo que dejara de hablar y nuestro primer beso oficial como pareja.

K escuchaba atentamente. Robin no solía hablar de eso, menos contra los que lo siguen molestando con eso, pero sabía que K no se burlaría, era uno de los pocos en los que podía confiar. Además de que él sólo molesta a Cyborg

- Vaya cosas que ocurren en el viaje –Comenta K

- Puede que esto no tenga mucho que ver, pero mi punto es que hay que tragarse el miedo y hablar con ella. Luego después, el miedo te hace escudarte con otras cosas, como yo con el trabajo de héroe.

-Bueno, eso es verdad, debo hacerlo…

- Te recomiendo ahora

- ¡¿Qué? –Pregunta alterado-¿Ya? Etto…yo…

- Este es un buen momento, no habrá interrupciones, no hay nada que hacer.

- Es verdad, debo hacerlo, debo armarme de valor. Se lo confesaré

- ¿Enserio? –Pregunta una voz

- ¿Eh? –Voltean ambos chicos, viendo con sorpresa a la dueña de la voz

- Whitefire –Contesta Robin sorprendido -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

_~Whitefire~_

Aunque me veía tranquila, realmente me encontraba sorprendida.

- Bueno, los dejo solos –Dijo Robin mientras se dirigía a la puerta, saliendo rápidamente.

Nos quedamos solos en el crepúsculo de este atardecer, notando los tonos rojizos disminuyendo lentamente. Los rayos finales del sol me daban en el rostro al igual que K, incluyendo el viento leve que hacía danzar mi cabello a un ritmo tranquilo. Los cabellos azules oscuros de K vuelan levemente, pero lo que me intriga es su sonrojo.

- Etto…yo…etto…-Se rasca la nuca con nerviosismo, volteando para todas partes. –Supongo que…escuchaste todo

- Hai –Respondo asintiendo con la cabeza

- Bueno…igual lo tengo que decir. No se siente bien que lo supieras de este modo y aparte quiero dejarte claro las cosas –Dijo incluso dudando de sus palabras, se escuchó con ese tono de voz –Etto…-Se sonroja un poco más fuerte –Al conocernos…fue una amistad normal, pero hubo algo que surgió después….-Parece que no encontraba las palabras

- K –Le llamé, teniendo su mirada en mí –No son necesarias las palabras –Contesté con sinceridad y una leve sonrisa, aunque sé que estaba sonrojada.

- Para mí…aunque me salgan mal, quisiera decírtelo –Toma algo de aire y queda un rato callado, mientras esperaba las palabras –Watashi (yo)…Aishteru (Te amo) –Dijo con todo el aire que tenía, ya que se puso colorado completamente.

Era algo gracioso verlo así, que no pude evitar reír bajito, claro que si me escuchó, que alzó la ceja, interrogándome con la mirada.

- ¿Tan mal me veo? –Pregunta con una sonrisa

- Sinceramente, eso es normal –Contesto mirándolo –Pero gracias por decirlo en palabras –Me acerco a él, quedando enfrente -¿Sabes? Cuando retorné la torre, me sentí muy feliz. Pero sentí que algo me hacía falta. Como estaba con el asunto de Idkazun, no sabía que era, pero creo que acabo de saberlo.

- ¿Eh? –Pregunta

- Alguien que esté a mi lado, como algo más que un amigo –Contesté con las primeras palabras que encontraba en mi pequeño vocabulario –Tú

K se queda sin palabras, quizás si lo impresioné mucho. Pero lo que digo es verdad, la amistad de todos era algo que me hacía sentir feliz, pero cuando veía a mi hermana con Robin, también soñaba con tener a una persona especial a mi lado. Pero tampoco era algo muy presente en mi mente. Cuando conocí a mis amigos de Tokio, sentí algo por K, pero no supe que era…hasta ahora. ¿Quién diría que las respuestas vienen justo cuando las necesitas?

Veo en sus ojos algo de felicidad, con una leve sonrisa de él, algo que lo caracteriza muy escasas veces. Se acerca a mí y pone una mano en mi hombro. Aprovecho la cercanía y lo abrazo, se puso algo tenso, pero con una mano en mi mejilla hace que levante la mirada, quedando frente a frente. Sentí un escalofrío en mi columna, y tan cerca estaban nuestros rostros que intentamos acortar la distancia, pero Modoki sale de la nada entre nosotros, pegándonos un susto

- Lamento la interrupción masta –Hace reverencia en el aire –Pero sonó la alarma y me mandaron a buscarla

- ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto para informarme

- No lo sé, no me dijeron

- Bueno, andando

Los tres bajamos de la azotea para llegar al salón principal. Supongo que el beso se va a posponer hasta nuevo aviso, pero bueno, tenemos trabajo ¿Qué se le puede hacer?

Llegamos lo antes posible con todos reunidos viendo la gran pantalla

- ¿Qué pasó? –Pregunta K

- Hubo asaltos en dos lugares, el museo y el banco. Pero no identifican a los ladrones –Informa Robin

- Puede que sean nuevos –Contesta Terra

- Para evitarnos sorpresas, cuatro personas se quedarán a monitorear sus movimientos –Dijo Robin –K, Cyborg y yo iremos al banco. Star, White y Ángel vayan al museo

- Entendido –Respondemos todos al unísono

- Bien, titanes, andando –Ordena Robin y los seleccionados nos vamos

_~Terra~_

Los seleccionados parten a toda prisa rumbo a su destino. Raven y yo vigilábamos los movimientos de las chicas por medio del radar, mientras que Bestia y Syrius vigilaban a los chicos.

Los movimientos eran normales, pero lo curioso es que no aparecía algún punto del enemigo, no captaba a otra persona que no fueran ellas tres.

- Titanes, ¿Me escuchan? Cambio –Se escucha la voz de Robin en el comunicador de Syrius

- ¿Encontraron al ladrón? –Pregunta Syrius

- Sí, era un ladrón callejero, nada grave. La policía ya vino por él. ¿Las chicas no se han reportado?

- No –Contesta Raven –Al parecer el ladrón se fue del lugar. No se detecta a nadie más.

- Bien, nosotros vamos de regreso; cambio y fuera –Se corta

- Qué raro –Murmura Raven, logrando escucharla

- ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto acercándome al radar

- Mira el radar. Una desapareció –Señala la pequeña pantalla

- ¿Qué? Hay que avisar esto –Le respondo algo alarmada

En ese momento, entran los chicos

- ¿Y las demás? –Pregunta Cyborg

- Siguen en el museo, pero una desapareció –Contesta Raven

- ¿Cómo que desapareció? –Interroga K

- No logro encontrarla, pero no sé quien es

Miro detenidamente la pantalla, buscando la respuesta, pero nada que diferencie los puntos ¿Quién está desaparecida?

_~Ángel~_

Me encontraba aturdida por la caída, viendo hacia arriba con una mano acariciando mi cabeza por el golpe.

_Flashback_

Nos encontrábamos las tres buscando al ladrón por todas partes. Llegamos a una exhibición de pinturas. Me detuve a ver una que me llamó la atención. Era una pintura algo apocalíptica: el cielo rojo, un bosque oscuro al fondo y ríos de sangre junto a partes de esqueletos, y cerca del río se encontraba arrodillada alguien que tenía una capa de color oscuro, se me figuró el morado. Me recordó a Raven. Veo la placa y decía:

"_La tortura de la salvadora"_

_Anónimo_

No pude seguir viendo al sentirnos bajo ataque. Volteo a la derecha y veo a dos sujetos de capa negra con capucha tapándoles el rostro. Sacan arcos y flechas de un raro color celeste y empiezan a dispararlas, pero al lanzarlas, éstas se multiplicaban por tres o cuatro, siendo más difícil esquivarlas. Seguimos a los agresores para atacar e interrogarlos, pero las flechas no nos dejaban seguirlos con facilidad. Las flechas cesaron, y ambos desaparecen. Seguimos adelante, pero éstos vuelven a aparecer y nuevamente vuelven a disparar. White-chan saca su violín negro, poniéndose en posición

- Movimiento tres: ¡The end!

Tocó el instrumento, haciendo un tornado que nos protegió y las flechas se quebraron al tener contacto con éste.

Nuevamente desaparecen de nuestras vistas, cosa que me hizo bufar de enojo. El piso se agrieta abajo mío y hace un gran hueco, cayendo yo en él, escuchando los gritos de mis amigas y alejándose porque las flechas nuevamente se hicieron presentes.

_Fin del flashback_

Busco mi abanico para salir, pero al parecer se me cayó y está allá arriba. Bufo molesta e intento gritar, pero antes de incluso tomar aire, veo una luz a lo lejos, como una vela y voy hacia ella. Camino un rato hasta llegar a una cueva con las rocas de distintas formas, haciendo una especie de decoración hermosa. Lo que más me intrigó fue que en medio de la cueva, había un altar con muchos pétalos de rosas rojas y ¿moradas? Miro bien el altar, era uno de cinco escalones, a pies de éste estaban pétalos y unas velas, el primero y el segundo había más velas e incienso, el tercero y el cuarto, había escrituras raras, no les entendía. Y en final, había un portarretratos plateado rodeado de más pétalos y dos velas. Realmente era hermoso. Me acerco a ver la foto, cuando la tomo y la veo con claridad, me quedo en shock al ver de quien se trata

- ¿Pero…como? Es…

No completo la oración al oír pasos hacia acá, dándome prisa, me oculto tras una roca, pero lo suficiente para verlos. Llegaron dos personas con capas que los cubrían por completo, pero ellos tenían máscaras de rostro completo. Uno de capa azul oscura con el cabello plateado algo largo, como casi tocándole los hombros, y máscara negra; y el otro era un poco más alto, de capa morada con cabello azul rey y máscara dorada. Ambos se quedan viendo el altar para luego mirarse.

- ¿Crees que ella la detenga? –Pregunta el peli-plata, su voz fue de un chico

- Eso espero. El mensajero que mandó esa mujer para buscar la llave de su prisión fue destruido, pero sigue con vida –Responde el otro peli-azul, también su voz es un chico

- ¿Cómo? Se supone que la princesa lo había matado

- Lo hizo, pero él ya no es una amenaza, ya no es poderoso, pero sigue en este mundo.

La historia me suena familiar, trato de buscar la respuesta, pero vuelven a hablar y presto atención

- No te entiendo nada –Reclama el peli-plata

- ¿Has oído hablar del "otro yo"?

- Sí ¿Pero que tiene que ver?

- Mucho. Él se hizo llamar su otro yo hace tiempo. Cuando ellos murieron, alguien logró salvarla y regresó, pero claro que todo tiene un precio. Aparte de que su pasado fue borrado, ese alguien le pidió ayuda a él.

- ¿Cómo accedió a ayudarla?

- Ni yo lo sé –Responde el peli-azul –Parece que se rindió o aprovechó para evitar que su alma cayera al infierno

- Puede que la segunda opción sea la más correcta: aceptar ayudarla y evitar que fuera al infierno, llegando a ser su otro yo

- Es lo más lógico, aunque él nomás seguía ordenes y se divertía. Parece que se resignó

- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- Él…era Idkazun –Me quedo muda

**Idkazun...aquél que le causó dolor a Whitefire ¿Sigue con vida? **

**Las cosas apenas empiezan, todavía nada fuerte se hace presente**

**Dejen sus reviews para animarme a seguir esta historia ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola. LAMENTO LA DEMORA. La prepa me consume en tiempo y no traigo tiempo de nada, de hecho, tengo nuevos fics en mente, que deseo escribirlos.**

**Bueno, aquí les traigo la conti de esta historia. **

**Disfrutenla**

_**Capítulo 3 "Las dudas se hacen presentes"**_

_~Ángel~_

Las piezas del rompecabezas encajaban, pero había muchas dudas, entre ellas venía la principal ¿Idkazun estaba vivo? ¿El otro de yo? Luego tenía que preguntarle a White-chan de esto, aunque escuchando la razón de haber ayudado, no me sorprendería ¿Quién no le teme a la muerte? O más bien ¿Qué reacción hubiera tenido un demonio contra un sirviente que te falló? Realmente de dio escalofríos de tan sólo pensarlo.

- Retornando al tema principal –Habla el peli-plata –Recuerda que esa mujer tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga ¿Crees que ella pueda contra esa maldita?

- Recuerda que no está sola en esto, están las demás guerreras elegidas para esta profecía –Contesta el peli-azul con seriedad, no lo sé, pero para mí, daba la impresión que es mayor que el peli-plata. –Además, el destino es claro, o eso pienso yo

Ambos se retiran de ahí, dándome oportunidad para irme sin que se percataran de mi presencia. Las dudas nuevamente invadían mi mente, pero al llegar al lugar donde había caído, escucho la voz de mis amigos

- Ángel ¿Estas ahí? –Escucho la voz de Syrius

- Aquí estoy –Respondo con un grito

Un aura roja me rodea y me hace volar en los aires hacia la salida. Una vez que el aura se dispersa, veo que había muchas flechas clavadas en el suelo y a varios de mis amigos con rasguños, sobretodo White-chan y Star-sempai.

- ¿Están bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Fuimos llamados por parte de Whitefire cuando caíste. Ellas intentaron bajar por ti, pero los arqueros las atacaron y no pudieron evitarlas. También el resto pero ésos seguían estorbando. Apenas se fueron –Me relata K abreviadamente

- Bueno, quien sabe quienes eran, pero al parecer no robaron nada –Dijo Robin –Todo incluso está en orden

Asentí con la mirada, pero no pude evitar mirar a White-chan. Me costaba creer que Idkazun estaba con vida, aunque la historia que escuché tenía lógica, pero tampoco se descarta que sea mentira, las últimas palabras de la reina de Xtrasht no decían nada de él. White-chan se percata de mi mirada y la aparto, pero estoy segura que le dejé una duda.

Regresamos a la torre y Cyborg me pidió que fuera a la enfermería para checar que no tenía alguna herida. Cuando me revisó, se percató de un pequeño moretón que traía en la cabeza, pero sin importancia, ni siquiera me había percatado de eso.

Regresé a mi habitación, viendo la noche despejada desde la ventana de mi habitación. La hermosa luna uña de gato presente con millones de estrellas pequeñas rodeándola me hizo inspirarme para diseñar un vestido para mi mejor modelo y mejor amiga: White-chan.

Saqué mi estuche con los hilos, agujas, alfileres y tijeras, y las telas que ocuparía. Escogí una negra con brillos plateados y otra de color plata. Con el maniquí que conseguí hace poco, me pongo a trabajar. Empiezo con la parte de arriba, un escote V y sin mangas, haciendo lazos para atarlos atrás por la nuca. La falda la hice a la altura de las rodillas con tablones desiguales y el borde con la tela plata. Me tardé dos horas haciéndolo, pero sentía que algo le faltaba para hacerlo perfecto. Di varias vueltas hasta que encontré la respuesta, sonreí y fui a buscar entre mis cosas un broche con forma de la luna. Lo coloqué el la punta del escote, dándolo por terminado. Exhausta, me acuesto en la cama, esperando a mañana para ver como se vería White-chan, y la posible cara de tonto de K al sonrojarse.

_~Raven ~_

La oscuridad de mi habitación era levemente iluminada por la presencia de la luna, daba una sensación de paz y calma. Me encontraba sentada en mi cama, justo en el medio, perfecto para meditar, pensar en ese "sueño"

- Azarath Metrions Zinthos…Azarath Metrions Zinthos. –Levito unos centímetros de mi cama, con mi mente en la oscuridad, llevando mi concentración al máximo.

Un has de luz aparece frente mi y todo comienza a llenarse de la luz blanca. Aparezco nuevamente en ese lugar, en el mismo sitio donde yacían los cadáveres. Se encontraban a mis pies ambos cuerpos, que me arrodillo para descubrir al primero. Sentía el corazón latir fuerte, pero tenía que saber, despejar esa duda. Tomo esa sábana y destapo el primer cuerpo. Mi cara se notaba una mirada de horror, tratando de reprimir un grito, pero no pude evitar caer de sentón. La imagen que estaba frente a mí, era algo realmente impactante y lleno de preguntas.

- ¿A…Abeja? ¿Está…muerta? –Mi voz temblaba constantemente y las dudas me invadían ¿Cómo terminó ella aquí y así? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Quién fue? Más preguntas, pero sin respuesta.

Miro con temor a la otra sábana, con el miedo a flor de piel de ver si era otra amiga mía. Agarro con mano temblorosa la sábana, con el corazón a un ritmo acelerado, incluso más que antes. La destapo y…

Despierto nuevamente con la respiración agitada, con gotas de sudor en mi frente. Tan cerca que estuve pero nuevamente pasó lo mismo, al parecer…eso se verá después. Ya era de día, al parecer, estuve en la visión toda la noche inconscientemente. No me quedaba más, me levanté y me arreglé para salir. En mi mente daba vueltas esa visión, mostrando cierto miedo

- Espero…que no sea verdad –Murmuré, deseándolo.

_~Ángel~_

La mañana llegó rápida a mi parecer…o me acosté tarde. Los rayos solares me golpearon el rostro, haciéndome arrugar la frente. Me levanto y me arreglo lo antes posible y salgo, claro que antes fui por el vestido. Llegué a la habitación de White-chan y toco tres veces, viendo que se abre, mostrando a mi amiga algo somnolienta, supongo que no tiene mucho de haberse levantado

- Oha yo White-chan –Saludo – Anoche te hice un vestido y me gustaría que te lo probaras

Ella lo mira por un breve momento y sonríe

- Kawai (Que bonito) Por supuesto

- Arigato –Agradecí. Se lo entrego –Te espero en la sala –Me retiro para dejarla cambiarse en paz, con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro

_~Whitefire~_

Me encierro en mi habitación y miro bien el vestido, realmente era bonito y elegante. Me cambio con un movimiento de manos. Me miro al espejo un momento, en verdad estaba a mi medida. Salí de mi habitación con Modoki en brazos, que se encontraba tranquilo. Llego a la sala, con todos los titanes ahí. Me voltean a ver con cara de asombro, pero Ángel y Starfire se me acercan

- Kya, realmente te ves preciosa –Me alaga Ángel

- Arigato- Respondo apenada

Volteo a ver al resto que me mandan sonrisas de estar de acuerdo con Ángel, pero hubo un rostro que llamó mi atención: cierto chico peli-azul apenado, con un gran sonrojo, era lindo y chistoso a la vez. Alzo mi mano derecha y un brillo se desprende de ella, envolviéndome de pies a cabeza, apareciendo mi ropa de siempre y el vestido en mi brazo izquierdo

- Es realmente cómodo y lindo –Se lo entrego a Ángel

- Me alegra que te gustara –Sonríe –Anoche me inspiré para hacerlo. Me acosté algo tarde jeje

En un momento, la alarma suena.

- Problemas –Murmura Raven

- Viene la señal desde el banco –Informa Robin

- Debe ser un ladrón –Dijo Terra

- Pan comido –Comenta Chico Bestia

- Andando –Ordena Robin

_~Starfire~_

Nos dirigimos hacia el banco lo antes posible. Al llegar, todo estaba tranquilo, pero luego frente a nosotros aparece frente a la bóveda. Estaba enmascarado con una máscara negra de cara completa, llevando ropa negra. Junto a él, estaban dos sacos de dinero.

- Los Jóvenes Titanes llegan –De un bolsillo, saca un reloj redondo color negro, viendo la hora –Llegan tarde, los estaba esperando

- ¿Quién eres y que quieres? –Pregunta Robin de inmediato al ver la tranquilidad del ladrón

- No se preocupen, no vengo a pelear ni a robar, sólo quería llamar su atención para darles un mensaje de mis superiores

- ¿Mensaje de quien? –Pregunta K

- De mis superiores –Repite el hombre con sencillez, era algo extraño, como si…no tuviera nada más que ese deber

- ¿Qué clase de mensaje es? –Pregunta White

- Hoy es 11 de Febrero.

- ¿Y eso que?

- El día 27 de Febrero tendrán visitas de mis superiores

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto sin comprender

- Ellos tienen cosas que hablar con ustedes, algo que quizás conteste ciertas preguntas –Mira fijamente a alguien…pude ver que era Raven

Una nube de humo gris lo rodea y flota en el aire, siendo envuelto en dicho humo hasta desaparecer.

- 27 de Febrero –Repite Terra

- De sus tales superiores –Sigue K

- Que raro –Contesta Chico Bestia

- Lo más raro fue ese hombre –Comenta Syrius –Pude notar algo en el dorso de su mano derecha: era un hexagrama, en las puntas había pequeñas flamas, un ojo en el centro y raros símbolos en los lados.

- Ese símbolo me suena familiar –Contesta Raven –Parece hechicería, pero no estoy segura que tipo sea

- Quien sabe quien era él –Comenta Cyborg

- O qué era –Comenta Ángel

- La cosa es que nomás quería llamar nuestra atención para darnos el mensaje –Sigue K

- Bien equipo, ya no queda nada más por hacer –Habla Robin –Sólo nos queda esperar hasta el 27 de Febrero

Todos asentimos y nos retiramos a la torre. Me pregunto… ¿Qué querrán decirnos esas personas?

_~Autora~ (yo)_

En otra zona de la cuidad, el hombre del banco aparece corriendo por las calles, hasta llegar a una alcantarilla. La abre y entra en ella, corriendo por las corrientes de agua hasta el final del túnel, donde lo esperaban dos personas de capa, el peli-azul y el peli-plata con sus máscaras puestas

- Llegas tarde –Le reclama el peli-azul al hombre

- Mil perdones señor, pero le tengo noticias

- ¿Enviaste el mensaje? –Pregunta el peli-plata

- Sí, he cumplido mi misión –Hace reverencia –Estoy listo para irme

- Muy bien, gracias por el trabajo –Agradece el peli-plata

El peli-plata alza la mano al frente, haciendo salir un sello en su mano parecido al del hombre y después, se vuelve cenizas que se despegan de su piel, mientras que el hombre se vuelve cenizas cayendo al suelo.

- Lástima por él –Dijo el peli-plata

- No requiere tenerle pena. Era sólo…

- Lo sé, una marioneta hecha por mí

- Exacto –Alza su mano al frente, haciendo aparecer un gran espejo ovalado que reflejaba una imagen: la torre T. Después aparece en la imagen a todos los titanes en la sala, platicando.

- Falta una –Dijo el peli-plata

- Ella…es de los Titanes Este.

**Las dudas sigues presentandose, pero creanme, toda respuesta viene, incluso tarde**

**Dejen Reviews para animarme a dar continuación**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola. PERDON LA DEMORA!**

**No he tenido mucha inspiracion debido a que me a pasado varias cosas. Pero bueno, e vuelto y seguiré con este fic n_n**

**Bueno, espero que les guste**

_**Capítulo 4 "Mensajes"**_

_~Raven~_

Al abrir mis ojos, me encontraba flotando levemente en medio de un lago de aguas oscuras. Mis pies tocaban ligeramente el agua, provocando ondas alrededor de mí. Sabía que me encontraba en ese sitio de nuevo, pero esta ocasión es diferente. Sólo podía ver a mí alrededor todo el lago sin alguna orilla cerca, sólo podía ver el cielo sangre sobre mí. Unos estruendos se escucharon sobre mí, no dudé en mirar, logrando ver choques continuos que dejaban verse chispas entre ellos, al principio me pregunto ¿Quiénes estás peleando en un lugar como este? Un ataque se me hizo familiar: rayos dorados. Sólo conozco a alguien con esa habilidad: Abeja.

A unos metros de mí, con lentitud, aterriza Abeja con varios golpes y rasguños en todas partes, parece una batalla reñida. Frente a ella, llegó una sombra negra, logrando solo ver unos ojos dorados y una sonrisa sádica. Desaparece un momento para volver detrás de ella. Ella voltea con temor, pero su rostro se vuelve atónito ante lo que pasó, también dejándome en shock: Con rayo en mano de esa sombra, la atraviesa por atrás, viendo con horror la sangre que salía, gotas de todo tamaño.

Mi rostro reflejaba el horror y trauma, quería moverme, pero no podía, estaba paralizada o algo así, mi cuerpo no me correspondía.

- N-no…NO...¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Desperté gritando, sudando, completamente agitada. Otra visión, pero esta fue aun más espantosa. Las imágenes se repetían en mi mente constantemente, no podía olvidarlas. Traté de regularizar mi respiración, ya que estaba agitada. Escucho la puerta tocar y me asusto pero me recupero.

- ¿Quién es? –Pregunto tratando de sonar lo más normal posible

- Raven, soy Starfire ¿Te encuentras bien? te escuché gritar –Sonaba preocupada

- Estoy bien, sólo un mal sueño –Miento tratando de sonar convincente

- ¿Segura?

- Si, salgo en un momento

- Entendido

Escucho sus pasos alejándose. Me levanto y me arreglo, pero mi mente seguía perdida. Espero que no lo noten. Vi el reloj, 12:23 Pm, sí que dormí mucho. Salí y encontré a todos comiendo pizza.

- Hola Raven-san –Saluda Ángel sosteniendo un plato con una rebanada de pizza –Aquí está tu pedazo, lo salvé de Cyborg

- Gracias –Agradezco mientras tomaba el plato, viendo la típica sonrisa de Ángel

- Raven, ¿Te encuentras bien? –Se acerca a mi Starfire

- Estoy bien –Le contesta sin pensar

- No lo sé, te noto algo extraña –Me mira algo fijo -¿Algo anda mal?

- Te contaré –Decido al fin –Se trata de…

- Miren quienes llegaron –Me interrumpe Cyborg –Son los titanes Este

Me quedé helada al escuchar eso, en tan sólo escuchar "titanes Este" recordé esa visión, la muerte de Abeja

- ¿Raven? –Me llama Star

- ¿Eh? –Reacciono

- ¿Qué ocurre? –Me pregunta preocupada, al parecer notó mi reacción

- Luego te cuento

Escucho la nave aterrizar y ellos llegan a la sala, pasando en grupo

- Hola a todos –Saluda Abeja

- Hola ¿Cómo están todos? –Pregunta Cyborg

- Todo en orden, sólo sobreviviendo con este –Apunta Aqualand a Veloz

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Pregunta Veloz con una vena en la cabeza

- Olviden sus tonterías –Regaña Abeja, parece una madre que una líder cuando estos se pelean, me recuerdan a cuando se pelean Cyborg y Bestia por el videojuego

- Bueno ¿Alguna novedad con ustedes? –Pregunta Veloz

- Bueno, no sabríamos decir. Ocurrió algo extraño –Responde Robin

- ¿Qué ocurrió? –Preguntas Más y Menos al unísono

- Verán, nos topamos con "alguien" extraño en el banco. Parecía un simple ladrón al principio, pero después vimos que no quería robar, sólo llamar nuestra atención y dar un mensaje de sus supuestos maestros.

- ¿Y que decía el mensaje? –Pregunta Aqualand

- Que recibiríamos una visita de sus superiores el 27 de febrero –Responde K

- ¿27 de febrero? –Repitió Abeja en pregunta

- Exacto

- Que raro, nosotros también tuvimos algo similar a lo de ustedes, por eso vinimos –Habla Abeja

- ¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto con curiosidad

_~Abeja~_

Verán, tuvimos un caso también muy parecido al suyo –Explico lo mejor que puedo

_Flashback_

Estaba todo tranquilo en la torre, cuando de repente sonó la alarma, había un robo en el museo

- Andando –Ordené a mi equipo

Todos asienten y nos dirigimos a gran velocidad al museo. Llegando, la multitud corría de ahí. Entramos al museo lo antes posible para localizar al ladrón, pero lo que encontramos fue algo que nos dejó en duda, o más bien alguien: había una chica de unos 16 años parada frente a un cuadro de una imagen de un angel negro con sangre en sus alas oscuras y una gran lanza con leves gotas de sangre, con lágrimas en sus ojos y una expresión de furia y dolor en su rostro. La chica voltea y nos mira con una leve sonrisa

- Los estaba esperando –Dice la chica

Lo que nos dejaba sin habla no sólo era la presencia de la chica o su espera por nosotros, también su apariencia: el cabello largo celeste, ojos como si fuera botones negros, piel como la nieve, completamente blanca y su vestimenta era un vestido negro con morado y zapatos tipo escolares negros con calcetas blancas.

- ¿Quién eres? –Logré preguntar -¿Qué haces aquí? Se reportó un ladrón aquí, es peligroso que estés aquí –Dijo Veloz

- No hay tal ladrón, sólo los guardias se asustaron. Sólo moví un cuadro y activé la alarma, los guardias se asustaron al verme y pensaron que era un demonio o algo así y los llamaron, desatando pánico entre la gente.

- Bueno, pero no has respondido la primera pregunta –Dijo Más

- Exacto ¿Quién eres? –Le sigue Menos

- Mi nombre no importa ahora –Responde la chica con calma –Quería llamar su atención para darles un mansaje

- ¿Qué mensaje? –Pregunta Aqualand

- El día 27 de febrero mis superiores visitarán la torre T de los Jóvenes Titanes

- ¿Para qué? –Pregunto con muchas dudas

- Eso es clasificado, pero también desean su presencia ahí ese día –Ella me mira de una manera que no se describir y después desaparece en una nube de humo

_Fin del flashback_

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes también están involucrados? –Pregunta Terra

- Al parecer si –Respondo

- Bueno, lo único que nos queda hacer es esperar el día… el 27 de febrero –Dijo Cyborg

- Bueno- Me levanto del sillón donde me había sentado al relatar lo sucedido- Nosotros nos retiramos. Nos vemos hasta ese día

Mi equipo y yo nos retiramos de ahí, nos dirigimos a nuestra nave y despegamos rumbo a nuestra torre

- ¿Qué irá a pasar ese día? –Pienso –Bueno, sólo queda esperar la respuesta

_~Raven~_

Después de que los Titanes Este se retiraran, yo me dirigí a mi habitación a meditar. Unos momentos después, escucho la puerta tocar. No necesito preguntar quién es. Abro la puerta y entra Starfire. Ella se sienta en mi cama y yo me siento en el suelo y empiezo a levitar levemente.

- ¿Vienes a que te cuente, verdad? –Pregunto para ir al grano

- Sí, por favor, cuéntame

- Este bien. Estos días he tenido sueños raros, de un paisaje completamente extraño, con un cielo carmesí y destruido, como si hubiera pasado una batalla. Pero hubo un sueño que me dejó algo aterrada por temor a algo

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Una muerte. En ese sueño hubo una batalla que no pude ver quiénes eran, pero uno muere –Le miento ya que no quería decirle que era Abeja la que probablemente moriría

- Entonces ¿Crees que muera alguien de nuestros amigos?

- Eso no lo sé, pero espero que no

- Raven, debo decirte algo

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Yo, he tenido un sueño semejante al tuyo, de ese mismo paisaje.

- ¿Enserio? –Pregunto sorprendida

- Si, pero ahí no he visto nada como lo que tu viste

- No sabría decirte la razón, por ahora no queda más que esperar a ver qué sucede. ¿Se lo has contado a alguien?

- No –Baja la mirada –Ni siquiera a mi hermana o a Robin

- Será mejor que no digamos nada por ahora, es mejor evitar una preocupación innecesaria, ya que no sabemos si puede pasar algo

- Ok – Asiente y se levanta de la cama –Bueno, me retiro a mi habitación. –Sale por la puerta con una sonrisa como despedida

Cierro la puerta y decido meditar un poco. Cuando me encontraba completamente relajada, de nuevo aparezco en otra parte. Era de nuevo algo diferente: me encontraba en un especie de abismo, no podía ver nada, hasta que un resplandor azul aparece a lo lejos y me dirijo a él. Veo a Whitefire arrodillada y frente a ella estaba Ángel llorando con sus manos cubriendo su rostro. Noto que están separadas una de la otra, como si hubiera algo entre ellas. Me acerco y veo a alguien que yacía inmóvil, cubierto con una sábana blanca; debe ser la segunda víctima. Me arrodillo y pongo mi mano en la sábana, temblando por temor a ver a alguien de mis amigos. Lo destapo y me quedó nuevamente en shock al ver quien es

- N-no puede ser…-Me tiembla la voz –T-t-Terra

Frente a mí yacía ella con cientos de golpes por todo su cuerpo y sangre manchando su ropa, parte del rostro y algunas mechas de su cabello. Aterrada, retrocedí un poco y todo se volvió oscuro. Despierto de la visión con respiración irregular y algo sudada. Entonces la segunda víctima era Terra. Esto no me agradaba para nada ¿Irán a morir ellas? ¿Habrá otra persona involucrada? ¿Qué significa estas visiones? Más preguntas, ninguna con respuesta. Hasta este momento, nomás me queda esperar hasta ese día…el 27 de febrero. Me pregunto si ese día sabré las respuestas que necesito.

**Un día fue señalado para una visita a la torre T ¿Tendrán que ver con las visiones que a tenido Raven?**

**En el proximo capítulo se verán algunas respuestas**

**Por favor dejen sus reviews para animarme a seguir n_n**

**Hasta la próxima**


	5. Chapter 5

**Saludos a todos. Lamento nuevamente la demora, no e tenido mucha inspiración para continuar. **

**Ahora algunas cosas serán reveladas, pero otras darán mas dudas para todos**

**Dusfruten el capítulo n_n**

_**Capítulo 5 "Profecía al descubierto"**_

_~Raven~_

Ya era de mañana…ya era el día señalado, 27 de febrero. Me levanté y me di una ducha rápida para despertar, aunque me encontraba despierta sólo con saber que posibles respuestas a mis preguntas se den hoy. Después de alistar mi vestimenta de siempre, me dirigí a la sala. Llegando, encontré a todos: la todos los titanes, incluyendo a los Titanes Este y a los Titanes Tokio; parece que soy la última en llegar.

- Buenos días Raven –Me saluda Starfire

- Buenos días Raven-san –También me saluda Ángel

- Buenos días –Les contesto a ambas- Hoy es el día

- Si –Me contesta Robin seriamente –Pero no ha pasado nada fuera de lo común

Suspiro bajo y observo el reloj, faltaban tan solo 10 segundos para que marcaran las 9 am. Me quedo observando como la manecilla llegaba al 12. Justo cuando marco las 9, los vidrios comenzaron a agrietarse, poniéndonos a todos en guardia. Las grietas crecen a cada segundo hasta que los vidrios estallan en mil pedazos hacia nosotros

_~Ángel~_

Reaccioné de inmediato para sacar mi abanico y crear una ráfaga para apartarlos, pero sólo logre apartar algunos o incluso desviarlos. Al parecer la intensidad con la que lograron romper los vidrios es incluso superior a mis ráfagas. Varios esquivaron con éxito, otros crearon campos para protegerse. Cuando los vidrios cesaron, una fuerte corriente de viento sopló casi cegándonos. En esa corriente, aparecen dos figuras que reconocí de inmediato: eras esos dos chicos que vi cuando caí a esa cueva. Ambos traían sus capas y sus máscaras, sólo se veía sus cabellos.

- Necesitamos hablar contigo –Señala el peli-azul a Raven –Rachel Roth –Pude notar que Raven estaba sorprendida por como la llaman por su verdadero nombre.

- Antes de eso –Se interpone Robin -¿Quiénes son ustedes y que quieren aquí? –Eso yo llamo ir al grano

- Mi nombre es Jason –Se presenta el peli-azul quitándose la máscara, mostrando a un joven de 18 años de ojos azules verdosos. –y él es mi hermano menor, Jacob

El nombrado hace una leve reverencia y se quita su máscara, mostrando al chico de unos 16 años de ojos amarillos como los míos.

- Es un placer –Contesta Jacob. Parece agradable –Y lamentamos lo de los vidrios –Dijo rascándose la nuca con la mano derecha, señal de pena –Yo me encargo de arreglarlo

- No te preocupes –Responde Whitefire –Yo me encargo

White alza su mano derecha, levantando dos dedos. De la punta sale un brillo celeste cegador y todos los vidrios rotos se empiezan a levantar lentamente y se dirigen a la ventana destrozada, parecía un gran rompecabezas armándose pieza por pieza. Cuando todas las piezas fueron puestas en su lugar, una pequeña luz se esparció por todos los vidrios, y en un dos por tres, los vidrios volvieron a la normalidad.

- Es impresionante tus poderes Karimerd, o mejor debería llamarte Zetsubarashi, ese es nombre correcto, supongo yo –Dijo Jacob con duda en su respuesta

- ¿Cómo sabes mis nombres? –Le pregunta White con curiosidad

-Nosotros sabemos cosas sobre ustedes desde que se volvieron los titanes, también a los Titanes Este y a los Titanes Tokio –Aclara Jason

- ¿A qué vienen aquí? –Interroga Raven

- Venimos a decirte tu destino –Dijo Jason, cosa que nos confunde

- ¿De qué estás hablando? –Pregunta Veloz sin entender

- Verán, existe una profecía que debe cumplirse a como dé lugar por el bien –Explica Jacob

- ¿Profecía? –Repite como pregunta Raven

- Exacto –Asiente Jason –La historia cuenta de un ser maligno del mismísimo infierno. Su nombre es Kurayami, una mujer con un poder ilimitado que podría matar a todo este mundo lleno de humanos. Ella tiene 5 sirvientes fieles, cada uno con un elemento. Hikari, sirviente del rayo. Aoi, sirviente del agua. Kasai, sirviente del fuego. Midori, sirvienta de la tierra. Y Tori, sirvienta del aire. También debo añadir que tiene un ejército de demonios para atacar.

- Se cuenta que hubo un sexto sirviente, pero tenía varios elementos a su favor. Él tenía por tarea buscar la llave del escape de un encierro donde estaba Kurayami, una cárcel en el infierno, pero fue derrotado por alguien. Tras ser derrotado, iba a caer en el infierno, pero le fue propuesto un trato, ayudar a salvar a alguien y sería salvado del infierno. Él se convirtió en el otro yo de la persona resucitada.

Al escuchar eso, todavía tenía mis dudas de ver si era cierto, pero todo para mí tenía lógica. Vi como los demás se encontraban pensativos, quizás la historia les sonaba familiar.

- El nombre de ese sirviente era Idkazun –Todos se quedan helados, excepto tres personas: White, Star y Robin; eso se me hizo extraño

_~Starfire~_

Las miradas de mis amigos se posan en mi hermana de inmediato, cosa que no me sorprende.

- ¿Es verdad eso? –Pregunta Terra

- Sí –Les contesto

- ¿También lo sabías Star-sempai? –Pregunta Ángel

- Si –Asiento –Verán, yo conservo el libro donde decía la profecía de White. Pero justo esa noche, cuando retornó mi hermana, hubo algo extraño.

_Flashback_

_La noche llegó rápidamente ese día. Me encontraba sentada en mi cama escuchando música viendo la hermosa luna asomándose por mi ventana. Apenas logro escuchar la puerta tocar, me quito los audífonos y voy a abrir, encontrando a Robin_

_- Hola Robin ¿Sucede algo? –Le pregunto con una sonrisa_

_- Quería saber si querías salir, van a ir por la cena, pero nosotros podemos dar un paseo por el parque, si tú quieres_

_- Claro, me encantaría –Le respondo emocionada –Déjame guardar el Ipod_

_Me dirijo a la cama y tomo el Ipod para guardarlo en un cajón, un leve resplandor viene de mi armario. Me dirijo a él y lo abro, viendo que el resplandor venía de la caja de madera oscura. La abro y el libro sale de ahí, flotando enfrente de mí._

_- ¿Pero qué… -No termino la pregunta y el libro se abre, lanzando una ráfaga de aire que logra empujarme y hacerme caer al suelo, pero Robin me ayuda a levantarme, preguntándome con la mirada si estaba bien. Respondo asintiendo con la cabeza. - ¿Qué está pasando?_

_El libro cae al suelo, abierto en una página. Ambos nos acercamos y Robin lo recoge. Las páginas se encontraban en blanco, pero luego una mancha de tinta aparece, expandiéndose, tomando una forma. La forma que tomó fue una silueta parecida a White, de espaldas a algo. Después otra mancha aparece tomando otra forma, otra silueta…que se parecía a Idkazun. Una línea divide la página, separando las dos siluetas, como si, se estuvieran…reflejando en un espejo_

_- ¿Qué significa esto? –Murmuro_

_Letras en otro idioma aparecen debajo de las siluetas. El idioma lo entendí y lo leí en voz alta_

_- "Un ser que no tenía perdón era la única solución. La muerte era inevitable por la profecía, pero había una salida. En el momento de la muerte de Sorady, usé las pocas energías que tenía para ayudarla, pero no eran suficientes para mi desgracia. Como había un vínculo entre ella e Idkazun por culpa del accidente, logré comunicarme con él y accedió a darle su poder a cambio de que no cayera al infierno. Su poder fue suficiente para ayudarme a traerla a la vida. Como su poder se fusionó al suyo, su alma alberga en ella, siendo el otro yo de Sorady. Ella lo sabe, pero no sabe que fui yo quien la ayudó. Recuerden que se olvidó de mí"_

_- Así que Idkazun está en White –Menciona Robin -¿Pero por qué no nos ha dicho nada?_

_- No lo sé._

_- ¿Será buena idea preguntarle?_

_- Mejor no –Niego con la cabeza –Dejemos que lo diga cuando esté lista. Supongo que tras todo lo que pasamos contra él, no agarra la suficiente confianza para decirlo, quizás teme de algo. Además, no nos afecta en nada esto. Esperemos a que quiera decirlo_

_- En eso tienes razón. Dejemos que ella lo diga, pero algo me intriga_

_- ¿Qué cosa? –Volteo a verlo_

_- ¿Por qué nos tocó saber esto de Whitefire?_

_- Según lo que creo, yo como soy su hermana mayor y además de que ambas estuvimos en el asunto de Idkazun, supongo que la reina me puso a cuidar de ella. Y tú siempre estás a mi lado para apoyarme en todo._

_- Eso puede ser._

_*Fin del flashback*_

- So ka (ya veo), así que eso pasó –Comentó Ángel

- Ya no nos desviemos del tema –Dijo Jason –Lo importante es que Rachel Roth cumpla la profecía.

- ¿Y por qué yo? –Cuestiona Raven

- Nosotros te elegimos debido a que anteriormente tú peleaste contra el gran Trigón, derrotándolo –Explica Jacob –Nosotros pertenecíamos a un clan de hechiceros poderosos, pero hace miles de años nuestro clan fue destruido por esa demonio, que quería apoderarse de este mundo. Sus sirvientes fieles y ese ejército pelearon contra muchos de los nuestros, tanto expertos como novatos, todos murieron en sus manos. Muchos hechiceros admirables se sacrificaron, dando todo su poder para encarcelarla en esa prisión en el infierno, al igual que a todos sus seguidores. Se supone que estaría allí por toda la eternidad. Pero, a nuestro parecer…el hechizo se fue deteriorando con los años que han pasado desde ese día. Como usaron más poder para encerrar a Kurayami, los demás encierros no fueron tan poderosos, por tal razón que los sirvientes y el ejército se liberarán antes que ella.

- ¿Y cuanto falta para que se liberen los sirvientes y ese ejército? –Pregunta Terra

- No estamos tan seguros de eso todavía, puede ser durante este periodo. Se liberaran de uno en uno acompañados de unos cuantos del ejército. Originalmente son miles de pequeños demonios, así que junto a un sirviente se liberará 20 o 30 –Explica Jason

- ¿Se liberarán uno a uno los sirvientes? –Pregunto

- Exacto, así tendrán tiempo para prepararse para la batalla. Pero no se confíen al enfrentarse a los sirvientes, son realmente fuertes y peligrosos. –Advierte Jacob

- Cada una de ustedes se va a enfrentar a un sirviente. Koriand Anders peleará contra Kasai. Tara Markov contra Midori. Zetsubarashi Anders contra Aoi. Evangeline Sakai va a enfrentar a Tori. Y Katherine Smith contra Hikari. –Dicta Jason

- ¿Y nosotros qué? –Interroga K

- Todos los demás serán los que peleen contra el ejército en caso de que aparezcan ante una pelea de una de las guerreras. –Explica Jason

- Ustedes dijeron que se liberaran uno a uno junto a un pequeño ejército los sirvientes antes de esa demonio ¿Cierto? –Interroga Abeja

- Exacto –Contesta Jacob

- ¿Cuándo creen que se libere esa demonio Kurayami? –Pregunta Whitefire

- Según los textos que nos dejaron aquellos hechiceros antes de su muerte, el hechizo será destruido, liberándola este año, el 2 de noviembre.

- Todavía falta mucho para eso –Comenta Ángel

- Pero recuerden que los sirvientes serán antes de esa fecha. Podrían atacar a esta torre y llevarlas a su campo de batalla

_~Raven~_

- ¿Campo de batalla? –Pregunto intrigada

- Existe un mundo cerca del infierno donde solía habitar Kurayami y todos sus sirvientes. Cada uno podría atacar y llevarlas a ese lugar para pelear. Como lo conocen mejor que nadie, podrían tener una ventaja al combatir –Advierte Jacob

Cuando mencionó ese lugar, por un momento recordé aquellos sueños que tuve de un lugar extraño donde estaban mis amigas muertas ¿Será acaso ese lugar?

- En caso de que tengan alguna duda o necesiten ayuda, nos pueden contactar por medio de los Klorfastusmus Alinius.

- ¿Los que dijo que? –Preguntan Cyborg y Bestia al mismo tiempo, mientras los demás solo se quedaban con cara de "¿Qué?"

- Se refiere a Modoki o Mokona –Contesta White, despejándolos de dudas – Esos son los nombres de sus especies.

- Que nombre tan raro –Critica Chico Bestia

- Recuerden que estas criaturas son de Tamaran –Les comenta Star

- Buen punto –Dijo Terra

- Bueno, nosotros nos debemos retirar. Recuerden, si necesitan ayuda, nos pueden contactar por medio del Klorfas…

- Llámenlos por sus nombres –Interrumpe White –El blanco es Modoki y el negro es Mokona

- De acuerdo –Responde Jacob

- Bueno, por medio de Mokona o Modoki –Completa Jason –Todos tengan precaución estos meses

- Buena suerte a todos –Se despide Jacob

Ambos flotan levemente en el aire. Los ojos de ambos brillan un blanco cegador y un torbellino de aire los rodean, desapareciendo de nuestras vistas.

El silencio reinó en el lugar, nadie tenía nada que decir.

- Me gustaría conocer más a fondo esta profecía –Interrumpe Syrius el incómodo silencio –Nos dijeron lo básico, pero me gustaría saber el origen de esto.

- No creo que venga en un libro o algo así –Dijo Aqualand

- Quizás hablando con ellos se sepan más respuestas –Comenta White

- Por ahora sabemos lo principal y nos dieron varias advertencias –Comenta Robin

- Así que a partir de este día empieza todo –Murmura Ángel

- Todos debemos mantener guardia alta ante cualquier cosa –Dijo Veloz –Si no queremos morir

La esfera de Modoki empieza a tintinear, había recibido algo. Abre la boca y una pequeña esfera que se expande hasta tomar la forma de un pergamino atado con una cinta negra. Se posa sobre las manos de Syrius.

- ¿Y eso? –Pregunta Ángel

- Quizás algo que olvidaron mencionar

Syrius lo abre y también alcanzo a verlo, la escritura estaba en latín.

- Está en latín, pero lo puedo traducir: "Como saben, a partir de este día en que la profecía fue contada, comenzará los ataques. Sean precavidos ante esto, ya que los sirvientes pueden jugar sucio y usar trucos para ganarles, incluso usando a seres queridos. También deben proteger a Rachel Roth, ya que como ella fue la elegida de enfrentar a Kurayami, buscarán eliminarla antes de tiempo. Por eso les asignamos a las demás protegerla y derrotar a los sirvientes, pero tengan cuidado, ya que si pierden contra los sirvientes, sus almas y poderes serán absorbidos por los sirvientes, y ellos los absorberá Kurayami para volverse más poderosa. Los chicos también procuren pelear para defenderlas en caso de que sea necesario del ejército."

- Un momento, tengo una duda –Dijo Abeja -¿Cómo que Kurayami los absorbe en caso de que nos maten?

- Quizás ella tenga algún hechizo sobre ellos que le permita absorberlos cuando sea el momento –Comenta Whitefire

- Tiene lógica eso. Con el tiempo de estar encerrada ¿Quién no estaría seguro de que aprendiera a hacer eso durante ese tiempo?

- Puede ser –Murmuro –Bueno, eso no importa mucho, lo importante es que si a alguna le toca pelear, debe tener cuidado, su derrota no solo va a la muerte, sino que también la beneficia a ella.

- Es verdad –Contesta Starfire

- Bueno, ahora que sabemos un poco más de esto, debemos tener guardia alta y entrenar más –Dijo Robin

- Sobre todo las chicas, son las que más peligro corren –Dijo Más

- Más que nada Raven –Me apunta Menos

- Mejor cada quien a su torre –Interrumpe Aqualand –No podemos dejar las ciudades desprotegidas por este asunto

- Es verdad, las ciudades son ajenas a esto, no podemos ponerlas en peligro con esto, debemos seguir con nuestros trabajos de protegerlas y estar al tanto de la situación –Comenta K

- Entonces será mejor retirarnos –Dijo Abeja

- Lo mismo para nosotros –Continua Whitefire

- Seguiremos en contacto en caso de emergencia o cualquier anormalidad –Informa Robin

- Si –Contestan todos al unísono

Todos se retiraron. Los Titanes Este se fueron en su nave y los Titanes Tokio se teletrasportaron con Modoki. La torre quedó en calma y cada uno se retiró a sus asuntos.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, pero antes de abrir la puerta, bajé mi mirada pensativa y murmuré para mí misma

- Espero que las muertes…no sean reales –Y entro a mi habitación.

_~Whitefire~_

Regresamos lo antes posible y verificamos con la computadora que no hubiera algún incidente en nuestra ausencia. Suspiramos de alivio al ver todo tranquilo. Cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva habitación, excepto yo. Me dirigí a la azotea del edificio, viendo la gran ciudad. La luz del sol daba sobre mi cabeza, hacía algo de calor, pero se sentía un viento fresco. De repente algo llegó a mi mente, una especie de visión:

_Era un lago grande rodeado de un bosque oscuro, varios árboles tenían las ramas desnudas, sin alguna hoja y otros destruidos, como si algo filoso los hubiera cortado sin piedad alguna. A lo lejos vi una silueta de un hombre y otra de una mujer. La del hombre no se me hacía conocida, pero la de la mujer, sí. Pude ver que otra silueta de mujer aparece frente al hombre, pero se detiene y él empuña lo que parece una espada hacia ella. No entendía por qué no se movía o algo ¡La iba a matar! La otra silueta de mujer al parecer iba a intervenir, se dirigió hacia ellos en el momento en que el hombre la iba a matar. Todo me dio vueltas y todo se fue haciendo oscuro, solo sentí el suelo caliente, me había desmayado._

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, dándome cuenta que estaba en mi habitación, acostada en mi cama. Tapada con mis sábanas, miro a mí alrededor y encuentro a K a mi lado, arrodillado frente a la cama con la cabeza apoyada a la cama. Se encontraba dormido. Supongo que estuve un buen rato desmayada. Me siento al borde de la cama, y cuando intento mover mi brazo derecho, veo que mi mano está estrechada por la de K. Con el movimiento se despierta, abriendo los ojos lentamente y luego abriéndolos de golpe

- White, despertaste al fin –Me mira de arriba abajo, buscándome alguna herida o algo

- No te preocupes, estoy bien.

- Pues nos diste un gran susto. Modoki sintió algo malo y fue arriba a buscarte, y te encuentra inconsciente. Gritó lo más fuerte posible para que nosotros fuéramos –Me explica mientras se paraba del suelo, sentándose a mi lado

- So ka (Ya veo), fue Modoki quien me encontró

- ¿Y qué te pasó? –Pregunta preocupado

- No estoy segura la verdad, vi una especie de visión de alguna batalla. Tal parece que habrá muertes en esta guerra.

- So ka. Para mí tiene lógica, esos hechiceros nos lanzaron muchas advertencias.

- Temo que maten a alguien de nuestros amigos…más a las chicas

- Lo mismo, pero por ahora nos queda mantener guardia alta ante todo –Un suspiro sale de sus labios, agachando la cabeza –También temo que alguien muera.

- Ahora sólo nos queda esperar…la guerra empieza desde hoy.

**Esta batalla habrá muertes al parecer ¿Soportarán las pérdidas? ¿Quién será la primera en pelear?**

**Esperen las respuestas en el próximo capítulo**

**Dejen sus reviews para animarme a continuar esta historia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Despues de medio siglo de no seguirle, al fin tuve tiempo de escribir. Lamento un montón la demora, ha habido muchas cosas,problemas, trabajos, etc. Pero ahora tengo tiempo de seguir actualizando, espero que me sigan teniendo paciencia, ya que yo prométi terminar todos mis fics, no me gusta dejar trabajos inconclusos**

**En fin, espero que sea de su agrado.**

_**Capítulo 6 "Rayos dorados dolorosos"**_

_~Abeja~_

Despierto con una respiración sumamente agitada, como si hubiera visto la muerte frente a mí. Trato de recordar ese sueño que tanto me espantó, pero todo se esfumó al momento de despertar. No podía recordar nada de nada. El no recordar ese sueño no me dejó tranquila, sin embargo no podía hacer mucho. Traté de olvidarme de eso, más no podía. En verdad tanto deseaba saber que fue lo que sucedió en ese sueño que tanto me espantó.

Cuando me levanté y caminé rumbo a la puerta, sucedió algo extraño: en mi pecho comencé a sentir un dolor insoportable, como si…unos relámpagos estuvieran dentro de mí, muy próximo a mi corazón. Relámpagos… ¿Por qué me suena familiar?

- Es porque tu estas destinada a pelear contra mí. Y esto es sólo un pequeño saludo de mi parte –Escucho una voz

Volteo a todas partes buscando al poseedor de esa voz, pero no encontraba nada. Enseguida escuché una risa de esa misma voz. Mi paciencia estaba a punto de agotarse

- ¡Sal de donde te escondas, cobarde! –Grité mientras seguía volteando

Una luz amarilla aparece atrás de mí. Volteó rápidamente para ver a mi agresor. Era un chico un poco más alto que yo. Cabellos dorados algo alborotados y ojos grises amarillos. Su tez era algo bronceada, nunca había visto a alguien como él

- Que descortés de mi parte –Dice de repente –Creo que olvidé presentarme. Mi nombre es...

- Ya sé quién eres –Lo interrumpo de inmediato –Te llamas Hikari, ¿No es así?

- Veo que ya me habían presentado antes, debieron ser esos hechiceros. Bueno, Katherine Smith, ha llegado la hora del destino.

- ¿La hora del destino? –Me cuestiono mentalmente – Buscará…

- No estoy buscando a Rachel Roth –Me interrumpe de mis pensamientos –Te busco a ti para pelear. Así cumpliré mi tarea

- Eso lo sé –Le contesto de inmediato –Por lo que veo, se ve poderosos –Pienso –No sé si pueda sola contra él –Debo admitir que me daba mala espina este sujeto

- ¿Asustada? ¿Temes perder? –Empleó una sonrisa completamente desagradable. Me hizo enojar ¡Me quiso llamar miedosa!

- ¡De ti, jamás! –Le grité indignada

- Aunque sé que le temes a algo –Me dice de repente ¿Qué trata de hacer? ¿Perder tiempo? –Perder a alguien, ¿No es verdad?

- ¿De qué estás hablando? –Alzo una ceja sin entender su punto

- El corazón de una dama es realmente delicado cuando tiene un sentimiento especial

- Déjate de rodeos y ve al grano –Esto me desesperaba

- Un hombre de nombre Víctor Stone, mejor conocido por ti como Cyborg. Tienes un sentimiento hacia él. Sería divertido que yo personalmente lo destruya circuito por circuito.

- No –Murmuro. ¿Qué es lo quería ganar con eso? -¿Qué quieres?

- Que no le avises a nadie de los titanes de esto, que sea un secreto nuestro encuentro.

- ¿Encuentro? ¿No piensas pelear ahora? –Me quedé confundida

- No, todavía no, es muy temprano. La otra noche justamente a las 12, te espero justamente en la azotea de los Jóvenes Titanes

- Esta bien –Contesté sin alguna pregunta

Desapareció en una amarilla luz cegadora, desapareciendo de mi vista. No sabía qué hacer ¿Acaso me amenazó con la vida de Cyborg si hablaba? Supongo que no me quedaba más que ir al encuentro la siguiente noche. Esto por cumplir mi parte…y salvar a la persona que más quiero

_~Starfire~_

Amanecía nuevamente con varias nubes en el cielo, pareciera que algo iba a pasar este día ¿Será algo malo? No lo sé. Caminé hasta la cocina para comer algo, viendo que era la última en llegar

- Buenos días –Me saluda primero Terra, seguido por los demás

- Buenos días a todos –Saludo con una sonrisa

Me senté a desayunar con los demás. Había un silencio muy incomodo la verdad, quería romperlo, pero no sabía que decir. Al final nada salió de mi boca, y todos se retiraron después del desayuno. Cada quien a sus actividades de siempre, solo yo me fui a mi habitación. No tenía ganas de salir a pasear, o platicar con alguien ni tan siquiera de hacer algo. Me recosté en la cama, mirando el techo. A mi lado había una bolita negra: Mokona. Él despierta y me mira.

- ¿Qué le sucede ojou? ¿Se siente bien? –Me pregunta preocupado.

- Estoy bien, pero la verdad no tengo ganas de hacer nada hoy.

- ¿Es por el clima? –Señala la ventana, viéndose el día nublando

- Tal vez sea eso –La verdad ni siquiera sabía la razón de mis bajos ánimos.

Me paré de la cama y caminé un rato por la habitación. Decidí poner una canción para hacer algo de ruido. Encontré una que me había recomendado hace tiempo, y empezó a sonar. Me puse a cantar mientras me dirigía a mi cama, donde me acosté nuevamente

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh/ Quería que supieras que amo como te ríes  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away/ Quiero sostenerte alto y sacar tu pena lejos  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well/ Guardo tu foto y sé que me hace bien  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain. / Quiero sostenerte alto y robar tu pena_

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome. /Porque estoy destrozado cuando estoy solo  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away/ Y no me siento bien cuando te vas lejos

You've gone away , you don't feel me here , anymore/ Tu te has ido, tu no me sientes aquí, nunca más

The worst is over now and we can breathe again/ Lo peor se acaba ahora y nosotros podemos respirar otra vez  
I wanna hold you high , you steal my pain away/ Quiero sostenerte alto, tu sacas mi pena lejos  
There's so much left to learn , and no one left to fight/ Hay tanto por aprender, y no hay nadie para pelear  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain/ Quiero sostenerte alto y sacar tu pena

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open/ Porque estoy destrozado cuando estoy abierto  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough/ Y no me siento que soy lo suficiente fuerte  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome/ Porque estoy roto cuando estoy solo  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away/ Y no me siento bien cuando tú te vas lejos

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open/ Porque estoy destrozado cuando estoy abierto  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough/ Y no me siento que soy lo suficiente fuerte  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome/ Porque estoy destrozado cuando estoy solo  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away/ Y no me siento bien cuando tú te vas lejos

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome/ Porque estoy destrozado cuando estoy solo  
And I don't feel right when you're gone/ Y no me siento bien cuando te vas

You've gone away/Te has ido lejos  
You don't feel me here anymore/ Tu no me sientes aquí nunca más

Termina la canción y decido ponerla de nuevo, me gusta mucho, aunque la historia es triste. No sé por qué, pero…esta canción…no, no creo que pase algo así…espero.

_~Abeja~_

Era de noche, las 11:53 p.m, faltaba poco. Me alisté para salir, sin hacer el menor ruido para no despertar a mis compañeros y amigos. Como lo había prometido, no dije ni una sola palabra de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la sala. Desactivé la alarma por 15 segundos, suficiente para salir de ahí. Usé la salida de Aqualand, tomé todo el aire posible y me eché un gran clavado. Nadé hasta llegar fuera de la torre. Logré que el aire me aguantara hasta llegar a la superficie. Lo único malo de esa noche era que hacía un viento frío y estaba mojada de pies a cabeza. Me sacudí lo mejor posible y también exprimí mi cabello y blusa.

Volé hasta la torre T de los Titanes y me dirigí a la azotea. No sabía la hora, no tenía reloj, así que solo me quedaba esperar.

- ¿Abeja? –Una voz que enseguida reconocí. Volteé con cierto temor a que me interrogara -¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

- Star –Sólo logré decir su nombre –Yo… Yo estaba

- Esperándome para cumplir su destino –Sonó una voz, la voz de ese sirviente…Hikari

Él aparece atrás de mí con una sonrisa tranquila. Star no salía de la impresión.

- El sirviente del rayo –Murmura ella

- Tal parece que tuvimos una visita inesperada. Lo mejor será que se vaya

Alzando una mano un rayo sale y electrocuta a mi amiga. Ella grita de dolor y se desmaya de inmediato

- No te asustes, no la maté, estará inconsciente un buen rato –De dice él –Ya es el momento de ir a ese lugar. Al campo de batalla

No respondí nada, y sólo le atiné a asentir con la cabeza. Un portal se abre frente a nosotros y al atravesarlo, aparecemos en el campo de batalla: un cielo rojo como la sangre, un boque negro lleno de espesos árboles y un lago reflejando el cielo. Aparecimos en medio del lago, flotando levemente.

- Que comience la batalla –Dijo, mirándonos frente a frente con determinación y odio. La hora había llegado.

La batalla empezó con un movimiento suyo, disparando rayos hacia a mí. Logro esquivar cada uno, pero él desaparece de mi vista. Lo busco sin algún éxito, pero luego recibo un fuerte golpe en mi costado derecho, una patada de él. Logro recuperarme del golpe, ya que fue un golpe realmente fuerte. Trato de atacar con mis rayos, pero nuevamente desaparece. Debía tener la guardia alta, pero encontró otro punto débil, de nuevo descuidé mi espada. Un rayo me dio en la espalda y esta vez caía al agua. Cerré los ojos un momento, tratando de recuperarme. A mí alrededor vi algo rojo brotando de mi espalda, sangre, el impacto ahora si me afectó. Logré ver que Hikari apuntaba hacia donde estaba. ¡Me iba a electrocutar! Nadé lo más rápido que puse y logro salir antes de que disparara.

- Fuiste rápida, sino ya hubieras perecido –Me dice tranquilamente

Ahora si había agotado mi paciencia, ¡Debo acabar con él! No dejaré que me gane ese maldito ¡Voy a ganar!

_~Starfire~_

Despertaba con un gran dolor de cabeza ¿Qué había pasado? Sólo recuerdo que anoche Mokona se había escapado de mi habitación ya que quería jugar. Lo busqué por toda la torre sin despertar a nadie. Se me ocurrió buscarlo en la azotea y encuentro a Abeja. Se me hizo extraño que estuviera aquí a estas horas de la noche y con este frío. Le pregunté qué hacía aquí, pero empezó a ponerse nerviosa. De repente una voz sonó y aparece un chico. No dudo que él fuera el llamado sirviente del rayo, debido a su apariencia. De repente me lanzó un rayo, causándome un gran dolor y de ahí no recuerdo ya nada. Me trato de levantar con cuidado, mi cuerpo aún me dolía. Noté que me encontraba en la enfermería ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? A mi lado estaba Mokona hecho bolita y había alguien sentado en la silla, dormido, parece que pasó la noche aquí.

- Robin –Lo llamo para ver si despierta, pero parece que está muy cansado. Él despierta de repente y me mira con preocupación

- Me alegro que despertaras ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué hacías en la azotea en la noche?

- buscaba a Mokona y pues quedé inconsciente tras un ataque.

- ¿Quién te atacó?

- Fue…

No logro decirlo ya que aparece Cyborg. Se veía angustiado

- Robin, malas noticias, hay una titán desaparecida

- ¿De quién se trata? –Pregunta de inmediato

- Abeja no está

Abeja… esa noche sólo recuerdo que estaba nerviosa y de repente él aparece y me ataca. ¿Su batalla ya empezó?

- Star, si te sientes mal, te puedes quedar aquí –De dice Robin, sacándome de mis pensamientos

- No, no quiero quedarme –Me trato de levantar de la cama, pero recibo ayuda de Robin, apoyándome en él.

Vamos los tres hacia la sala, donde estaban los Titanes Este de visita, también con miradas preocupadas

- Abeja se fue anoche, desactivó toda alarma y se escapó. –Explica Veloz

- ¿Pero por qué? –Pregunta Más y Menos

De repente, en un gran vórtice aparece enfrente de nosotros, saliendo de él, los dos hechiceros.

-Sentimos la presencia del sirviente del rayo Hikari aquí. La primera batalla ya empezó –Dijo Jason

- ¿Cómo que ya empezó? –Interroga Chico Bestia

- Anoche la contactó y se dio por empezada la batalla –Explica Jason

- Hay que ayudarla –Dijo Terra

- No, no pueden hacer nada –Se interpone Jason –Esta batalla es de ella, no pueden interferir

- No Jason, debemos llevarlos al campo de batalla –Ahora se interpone Jacob –Están preocupados por ella, al menos los podemos llevar

- Pero nadie interferirá en nada –Responde de inmediato Jason

No quedó nada más que aceptar, sólo por saber si Abeja está bien. Jason y Jacob juntos abren el vórtice y todos lo atravesamos. Llegamos muy pronto, el paisaje era realmente… ¿Cuál es la palabra? ¿Raro? ¿Extraño? ¿Tétrico? Si, esa era, tétrico.

_~Raven~_

El paisaje cada me hacía recordar esa última visión, temía realmente de que se volviera realidad, debíamos hacer algo para impedir eso, debía hacer algo. Unos estruendos se escuchaban a lo lejos. Chispas amarillas se divisaban cerca del cielo carmesí.

- ¿Qué es eso? –Pregunta Starfire

- Lo más probable es que sea Hikari, esas chispas son suyas –Responde Jacob

- Entonces Abeja debe estar allá también –Contesta Cyborg

-Deben estar peleando todavía –Murmura Jason

No perdimos tiempo y nos dirigimos hacia esa zona. Cuando llegamos, los impactos cesaron, todo estaba en silencio, pero no duró mucho: un fuerte choque rompió la atmósfera, dándonos un gran susto. Un joven de tez bronceada, jadeando por aire, desciende sobre el lago, quedando flotando sobre éste.

- Él es el sirviente del rayo, Hikari –Lo apunta Jacob

- ¿Y Abeja? –Pregunta Aqualand

También del cielo desciende ella, se veía realmente cansada y adolorida. Rasguños por doquier y también jadeando por aire. Pero el otro no tenía algún rasguño, se veía intacto.

_~Abeja~_

Me encontraba a mi límite, mi energía era casi nula. Había peleado con todo, pero no había sido suficiente. Él me mira con una sonrisa triunfal y se acercó a mí. Traté de moverme pero algo sucedió: ¡Mi cuerpo no me reaccionaba!

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te puedes mover? –Estoy segura que él tiene algo que ver con esto –Que pena por ti. Pero ahora todo acaba aquí.

De su mano surge un rayo que toma la forma de una espada. Intentaba moverme para poder defenderme, pero nada me funcionaba

- Llegó tu hora

Sentí como la espada me atravesaba de un solo golpe. Sangre corría por mis costados y sólo escuchaba su risa y… ¿Gritos? Con mis pocas fuerzas, logré divisar a todos mis amigos. Me duele mucho haberles fallado, no pude hacer nada…he perdido.

**Una ha perdido la batalla ¿Habrá otra que perderá o acaso ganará?**

**En el próximo capítulo, una dolorosa despedida para esta titán y más visiones aparecerán**

**Dejen reviews para animarme a continuar n_n**

**Hasta la proxima**


	7. Chapter 7

**Saludos a todos, aquí porfin subiendo la continuación**

**Espero que les guste**

_**Capítulo 7 "Primeras lágrimas"**_

_~Raven~_

Seguía sin creer lo que veía. La visión se había cumplido. El llamado Hikari, sirviente del rayo, todavía tenía la espada clavada en el cuerpo de nuestra amiga. Intentamos intervenir, pero un campo de fuerza nos rodea.

- No pueden intervenir en el destino –Dijo Jason sin alguna expresión en su rostro

No me quedé cruzada de brazos. Puse todo mi poder en romper este campo

- Azarath Metrions Zinthos –Logro destruirla y salimos de inmediato, pero ya era tarde. Vimos como quitaba la espada y dejaba caer su cuerpo en el lago

- Ha terminado –Dijo por último Hikari, desapareciendo lentamente en una luz amarilla.

Aqualand no pierde tiempo y va por Abeja al lago. Dentro de unos segundos, sale junto con ella. La extiende en el suelo y le busca pulso, pero su rostro lleno de tristeza lo decía todo.

- No, no puede morir, no puede –Repetía Cyborg –Esto no está pasando.

- Lo lamento mucho –Dijo Jacob –Su vida y poder fue robado, ya no está aquí con nosotros.

Su poder. Entonces no solo busca matarnos y borrarnos del mapa, aprovechará y se quedará con los poderes de las víctimas

Jacob hizo un movimiento de manos y fuimos trasportados a la azotea de la torre T.

- Esto ya empezó, ahora ustedes deben estar al pendiente –Habla Jason sin alguna expresión en su rostro

Ambos hechiceros desaparecen en un vórtice creado por Jason.

El ambiente estaba mudo, sin palabras más que dolor y lágrimas por la pérdida de nuestra amiga. Miraba el rostro de Abeja: serena, con sangre manchando su ropa, cientos de heridas y… ¿Rastros de lágrimas? ¿Lloró en su último momento?

- ¿Ahora qué haremos? –Pregunta Terra junto a unas lágrimas que no dejaba de caer de su rostro

Nadie puede contestar. De repente la lluvia cae sobre nuestras cabezas, no me había percatado de las nubes.

- Será mejor entrar, la lluvia está algo fuerte –Habla Robin.

No hubo respuesta, pero todos obedecen y entran. Cyborg carga el cuerpo de Abeja y lo lleva adentro. En la sala, recostó el cuerpo de ella en el sofá, mientras que los Titanes Tokio, Más, Menos, Chico Bestia y Terra se sentaron en el suelo. Los demás nos encontrábamos de pie rodeando el sofá.

- Nosotros nos llevaremos a Abeja a la nuestra torre y la llevaremos a su habitación –Habla Aqualand

- De acuerdo –Responde Robin

- Iré con ustedes –Dijo Cyborg sin alzar el rostro –Quiero despedirme de ella a solas.

- Yo los puedo llevar –Se ofrece Whitefire –Puedo abrir un vórtice con Modoki para llevarlos directamente a la torre

- Con esta tormenta, es más conveniente –Comenta K, viendo la gran tormenta que se desataba afuera por medio de la ventana

- Esta bien, se lo agradecemos mucho, señorita Whitefire –Agradecen los gemelos.

White se levanta del suelo y Modoki se posa en su hombro, un resplandor de la piedra de Modoki y el resplandor celeste de los ojos de White hacen que un vórtice aparezca frente a ellos. Cyborg nuevamente carga el cuerpo de nuestra amiga y todos los Titanes Este junto con él atraviesan el vórtice y éste desaparece. Al parecer la energía que White utilizó fue mucha, ya que casi cae al suelo, pero K logra sostenerla y evitar que cayera.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –Le pregunto

- Si, me quedé sin mucha energía, pero no se preocupen, no pasó nada –Responde con una sonrisa y apoyada en K.

- Bueno…-Habla Ángel algo bajo -¿Qué les parece si cenamos comida china? –Propone tratando de animar un poco el ambiente

- No es mala idea, además, no hemos comido comida china desde hace un tiempo –Apoya Terra

- Bueno, yo iré por ella –Dijo Robin

- No, mejor yo voy –Se ofrece Sirius –Está lloviendo muy fuerte. Llevaré el auto de Cyborg para evitar problemas. Espero que no se moleste

- No lo creo –Responde Robin –Dudo que ahora le importe

Sirius desaparece y todos van a sus habitaciones a secarse, ya que seguíamos algo mojados por estar bajo la lluvia

_~Autora~ (yo)_

Mientras tanto en la torre T de los Titanes Este, todo estaba en absoluto silencio. Nadie se atrevía a hablar. Cyborg había preguntado donde se encontraba la habitación de Abeja para ir a dejarla. Veloz lo encamina y le muestra la habitación, dejándolo sólo con ella. Cyborg deja a Abeja en la cama, tapándola con sábanas blancas. Su mirada no dejaba de posarse sobre ella, le dolía, le dolía verla así: inmóvil, pálida…muerta.

- ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú? ¿Por qué tuviste que irte así? –Decía en voz baja, con dolor grabado en su voz. –Juro por todo, que te vengaré, la maldita que está provocando todo esto junto con sus sirvientes será eliminada, la mataremos y vengaremos tu muerte.

Con una lágrima resbalando por su rostro, cayendo en el rostro de la joven muerta, se inclina hacia ella, y con duda, le da un corto beso…su primer beso con ella.

Se retira en silencio sin decir nada más, encontrando en el pasillo a Aqualand

- Lo lamento mucho –Dijo Aqualand con tristeza hacia Cyborg

Él no contesta y sigue su camino. Enseguida, se comunica con Robin

- Aquí Robin ¿Qué ocurre? –Aparece en la pantalla el líder

- Necesito que White abra otro portal para que pueda regresar, la lluvia está más intensa.

- Esta bien, enseguida le digo –Le contesta casi a punto de cortar

- No hay necesidad –Se escucha otra voz, era Whitefire con Modoki en el hombro. Ella aparece al lado de Robin en la pantalla –Enseguida me encargo de eso.

La transmisión se corta y en menos de un minuto, aparece el portal. Cyborg lo atraviesa de inmediato, llegando a la sala de la torre T.

_~Raven~_

Me encontraba sentada en mi cama, viendo continuamente el reloj marcando las 8:20 pm. Ya habíamos cenado la mayoría, solo faltaba Cyborg de llegar. A lo lejos escucho voces, entre ellas la de Cyborg, ya había llegado.

Mis temores se hacían realidad poco a poco, la profecía estaba en marcha, el tiempo estaba pasando. Acabamos de perder a una amiga y temía que se cumpliera la otra visión: la muerte de Terra.

- Espero que no mueras Terra –Murmuro

_~Ángel~_

Otro día, otro amanecer de nuevo sin sol, aunque no me extraña para nada. Había pasado tiempo desde la muerte de nuestra amiga, no sé cuanto con exactitud, sólo sabía la fecha: 28 de Abril. Me arreglo para salir a desayunar. Llegando, encuentro a casi todos, excepto a Terra-san, Cyborg y Raven-san.

- Oha yo –Saludo a los que estaban

- Buenos días Ángel –Me contesta Star-sempai desde la cocina -¿Gustas algo de desayunar?

- Luego me preparo algo, no tengo apetito –Le contesto

Enseguida llega Cyborg y Raven-san para desayunar. Raven-san como siempre con su té de hierbas y Cyborg… ¿Y sólo vaso de jugo de naranja? Vi como lo tomaba, dejaba el vaso en la pileta de platos sucios…que me tocan lavar, y se dirigía al televisor.

- Cyborg ¿Te sientes bien? –Le pregunta Star-sempai preocupada

- No desayunaste nada de lo que acostumbras viejo –Le continúa Chico Bestia

- ¿No tienes hambre? –Le pregunta Robin-sempai

- No, no tengo hambre –Contesta con voz apagada

No hace falta ser adivina o leer mentes para saber lo obvio: seguía deprimido por la muerte de nuestra amiga. Lo miro un momento con mucha pena, me había enterado de lo que sentía Abeja-san por él, ella me lo había dicho hace tiempo. Ahora sé, que Cyborg sentía lo mismo hacia ella…lástima que nunca se lo dijo oficialmente.

Me dirigí a lavar los platos, no tenía nada más que hacer…además, eran muchos. Terminé muy pronto en mi opinión, cuando me di cuenta, ya había acabado, sí que estoy distraída. Me percaté de algo: Terra-san no ha venido ni siquiera a desayunar, eso sí era extraño, no la vi en todo el día. Decidí ir a buscarla a su habitación.

- ¿Terra-san? ¿Estás ahí? –Toco la puerta un par de veces

No obtuve respuesta, pero la puerta se abre. Entro y veo a Terra-san con alguien desconocida: una chica de nuestra edad, algo bajita, casi del tamaño de Chico Bestia. Cabellos castaños oscuros corto, tez clara y ojos verdes esmeralda. Al verme me sonríe tranquilamente, como si me hubiera estado esperando

- Tú debes ser Evangeline –Dice mi nombre sin dejar de sonreír –Mi nombre es Midori

¿Midori? Un momento…ese nombre… ¡La sirvienta de la tierra!

- Tengo poco tiempo para hablar, porque la hora ha llegado Tara Markov, tu batalla conmigo va a empezar –Dijo Midori

- Acepto la batalla –Me quedé atónito por las palabras de mi amiga

- Te-Terra-san, no deberías aceptar, debemos decirle a los demás –Me puse nerviosa

- No sería buena idea. Viendo lo que pasó la otra vez, no dejaran interferir –Sabía que hablaba de Jason –Además –Mira con ira a la chica castaña –Pagarán por lo que tu compañero, amigo o no sé que era, le hizo a nuestra amiga Abeja

- Sí, me había enterado que Hikari había ganado, fue una gran victoria para nuestra ama, ella ganará al final –Habló con tanta confianza

Sentía como me hervía la sangre del coraje, y vi que también a Terra-san. ¡Ella no ganará! ¡Nosotros ganaremos al final!

- Basta de palabras, vamos a pelear. Prepárate para perder –Dijo Terra-san con enojo

- Eso lo veremos, estoy segura que terminarás como tu amiga muerta –No quitaba esa sonrisa. Deseaba quitársela yo misma con mis garras de loba.

Se abrió un vórtice atrás de Midori, dándonos la señal con la mano de ir. No dijimos nada y ambas fuimos. Sé que no podía interferir en la pelea, pero al menos quería ver, quería ver cómo mi amiga la derrotaba, haciéndola tragar sus palabras. Llegamos nuevamente a ese lugar. De tan sólo verlo, recordé la batalla de Abeja… Su muerte.

- ¿Qué están esperando? ¿A que vaya a nevar? –Dijo otra voz femenina de quien sabe dónde

- Cállate Tori –Dijo Midori con cara de fastidio

Atrás de ella aparece otra chica. Sus cabellos eran blancos como los míos, pero largos y recogido en dos grandes trenzas. Su piel era algo pálida, pero no tanto como la de White, ojos celeste muy claro y los labios pintados de ¿Blanco? Raro color para un labial. Escuché su nombre: Tori, ella era la sirvienta del aire…y mi adversaria.

- ¿Tú eres Evangeline Sakai? –Se dirige a mí, mi próxima contrincante –Que lástima, ahora que te estás aquí podríamos tener nuestra batalla, pero ahora le toca a Midori

No contesté nada y solo vi que Terra-san ya se encontraba enfrentándose a Midori muy ferozmente. Me aparté del lugar un poco para evitar salir lastimada.

- Creo que sería buena idea subirte a los árboles –Me dijo la sirvienta Tori desde un árbol alto y, a juzgar por la apariencia, muy resistente. –Te recomiendo éste

No tenía alguna otra opción y me subo al árbol, claro que algo apartada de mi enemiga, que miraba interesada la batalla.

Si era reñida este enfrentamiento, tierra por todas partes, rocas pequeñas y grandes volando por los aires tratando de golpear al objetivo. Debía admitir que Midori era increíble, lograba esquivar bien todos los ataques de Terra-san, aunque ella no se quedaba atrás con los ataques, se veían muy fuertes. Terra-san parecía tener problemas con los ataques, pero al menos no bajaba la guardia y lograba defenderse bien.

- Con cuidado Terra-san, sé que puedes –Me digo mentalmente con nervios a flor de piel

_~Raven~_

Había pasado la hora de comer y no habían aparecido ni Terra ni Ángel. Las buscamos por toda la torre pero no había señales de ella. Creímos que habían salido, pero al intentar contactarlas, no había respuesta de ninguna de las dos.

De repente, la esfera de la frente de Mokona, que se encontraba en brazos de Star, empezó a destella verde.

- Una llamada –Dijo Mokona, elevándose en los aires

- Transmítela –Le ordena Starfire

De su esfera, refleja una gran pantalla ovalada, donde aparece la imagen de los dos hechiceros, con Jacob al frente.

- ¿Ésta Tara Markov? –Pregunta Jacob

- No, no está aquí –Le contesta Chico Bestia

- Entonces es verdad –Murmura Jason –La segunda batalla ya empezó

- ¿Quién está peleando? –Pregunto de inmediato con temor a la respuesta

- Es Tara –Contesta Jacob

- ¡¿Terra está peleando? –Se alarma Chico Bestia, junto con miradas de temor de los demás

- Me temo que si, sentí la presencia de la sirvienta de la tierra Midori junto con otra, no cabe duda que la batalla comenzó. Llamé para comprobar que fuera verdad –Admite Jacob

- Ya viste que es verdad ¿Me equivoco? –Lo cuestiona Jason con sarcasmo

- No es momento para tu frialdad Jason, la prioridad ahora es encontrar a Tara –Le recrimina Jacob con enojo. Voltea a vernos, pero más a Whitefire y a Star –Zetsu, Koriand, utilicen a Modoki y Mokona para que los lleven al campo de batalla y llegar lo antes posible

Ambas asienten y se corta la comunicación.

- Mokona, abre el portal hacia ese campo –Le ordena Starfire

- Modoki, tu también –Continua White

- Entendido –Dicen ambas criaturas al unísono

Ambas esferas brillas, al igual que los ojos de las propietarias. Un portal lo suficientemente grande se abre con ambas fuerzas y todos lo atravesamos. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

**La segunda batalla está en marcha ¿Ganará Terra o perderá como Abeja?**

**Averigüendo en el proximo capitulo**

**Les deseo a todos una feliz navidad y un próspero 2012**

**Que se la pasen genial en compañia de todos sus seres queridos :)**

**Hasta la próxima**


	8. Chapter 8

**Saludos a todos. Aqui reportandome despues de un bueno rato sin actializar.**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, aqui la conti**

_**Capítulo 8 "Dolor sobre tierra sangrando"**_

_~Raven~_

Llegamos lo más pronto posible al lugar. Todo se encontraba sereno, no había señales de alguna pelea

- ¿En dónde pueden estar? –Pregunta Chico Bestia volteando para todas partes

- No siento algún indicio de ninguna de las dos, pueden que estén algo lejos de aquí –Responde Jacob con los ojos cerrados, abriéndolos lentamente. Después, voltea a ver a Jason –Jason ¿Sientes algo?

Jason también cierra los ojos, concentrándose en encontrar algo. De repente los abre de golpe, señalando con el dedo a una dirección.

-Están peleando cerca de las montañas –Apunta a unas montañas algo lejanas, de apariencia casi deterioradas.

- ¿Y qué estamos esperando? Debemos ir con Terra –Reclama Chico Bestia.

Él se convierte en águila y va rumbo a las montañas, seguido por los demás y yo al último. Como dije antes, sólo espero que no sea tarde.

_~Terra~_

La batalla ya había durado mucho. Estaba completamente cansada, apenas podía mantenerme en pie. Jadeaba bastante al igual que mi contrincante. Del bosque donde empezó la pelea, terminamos en las montañas al haber recibido un golpe que justamente me manda a las montañas. Ella hace un movimiento de manos y varias rocas pequeñas que nos rodeaban se levantan y me ataca con ellas. Logro defenderme creando un escudo con la tierra bajo mis pies. Ella desaparece de mi vista por un momento. Miro hacia ambos lados y luego hacia arriba, viendo que ella intenta darme una patada, pero la logro esquivar a tiempo. Con puño cerrado, logro formar un puño de tierra, logrando golpearla fuertemente, haciendo que se estrelle contra la montaña. Ella débilmente se levanta y con las dos manos al aire las baja lentamente, como si estuviera aplicando mucha fuerza. Un temblor sacude el lugar y justo en medio de donde estábamos se abre un gran pozo sin profundidad a mi parecer. Me quedo impresionada por eso, y sin darme cuenta, ella me agarra por atrás, impidiendo que me mueva

- No puedo ganarte Tara Markov –Me dice al oído con voz cansada –Así que si yo muero… tú también

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella se me arrastra al pozo que hizo y ambas caemos. Trato de liberarme, pero era inútil, me tenía bien sujetada. Sentía el aire golpeando mi rostro, y al final de la caída, vi cientos de rocas puntiagudas ¿Este era mi fin?

Al caer, sentí las filosas piedras clavándose en mi piel, en casi todo mi cuerpo, sólo pude sentir que la cabeza estaba bien. Dolía, dolía a horrores, quería quitarme de ahí, pero mi cuerpo cansado y ahora herido me lo impedía. Vi a un lado mío una mano sangrando. Midori había muerto de inmediato. Miré hacia arriba, todo estaba completamente oscuro, no podía ver nada más que esa mano. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, logré distinguir una luz azul, acompañado de otra luz verde. Y también logre escuchar una voz gritando mi nombre…la reconocí de inmediato: Chico Bestia. Perdóname Chico Bestia, perdóname Raven, perdónenme todos, fallé. Se acabó para mí.

_~Raven ~_

Encontramos a Ángel en las montañas, siguiendo el rastro de Terra, pero la perdió al momento de que Midori golpeó a Terra y la mandó hasta acá. Nos separamos para buscar mejor. Según Jason, la batalla había terminado, pero no nos quería decir si Terra estaba bien o no. Cerca de donde estábamos, vimos un gran pozo oscuro. Chico Bestia, Starfire y White descendieron a ver si estaba por ahí. Después de unos minutos de búsqueda, se escuchó un grito de Starfire

- ¡Amigos, la encontramos! –Se escuchó su voz desde el fondo del pozo.

Con mis poderes logré hacer un gran círculo plano que serviría para que los demás se suban en él, y descender. Estaba muy oscuro, pero gracias a una luz verde y una llama azul, producto de Star y White, logramos guiarnos hacia ellos. Al aterrizar, tuvimos que tener cuidado, había muchas rocas puntiagudas. Cerca estaban los demás, rodeando algo. Estaban encima de un gran círculo de hielo. Cuando nos acercamos, vimos que Starfire tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, Chico Bestia no alzaba la mirada y White también levemente lloraba. La respuesta era simple al verlo: Terra estaba…muerta. En un intento de pensar que no era así, le busqué pulso…pero fue en vano, no tenía.

- No sólo ella murió –Comenta Whitefire, limpiándose las lágrimas –Encontramos a la sirvienta de la tierra muerta

Señala a un lado y efectivamente ahí estaba: inerte. De repente, somos teletrasportados hacia la azotea de nuestra torre. Frente a nosotros aparecen ambos hechiceros, uno con mirada triste y el otro con mirada seria

- Lamentamos lo de Tara –Dijo Jacob con la mirada baja

- Al menos llegó a matar a una sirvienta, o hacer que se suicidara

- ¿Suicidio? –Eso había llamado mi atención

- Vimos parte de la pelea, Midori estaba más cansada que Tara, pero en un desesperado intento por ganarle, la atrapó para que ambas cayeran y murieran. –Cuenta Jason –Aunque sabía que moriría

- Y aún así ¡¿No la ayudaron? –Reclama completamente enojado Chico Bestia

- No podemos intervenir en ninguna pelea, sin importar que gente muera, es parte del destino –Responde Jason sin mucha importancia.

Jacob lo miraba con odio, no tan profundo, pero aun así. Ambos desaparecen, dejándonos a nosotros con nuestra amiga inerte. Perdimos a otra más. Cyborg carga el cuerpo de Terra y lo lleva a la enfermería. White y yo nos encargamos de limpiar la sangre de su cuerpo y cerrar las heridas. Le pedimos a Cyborg que la llevara a su habitación. Ahí la cubrimos con la sábana hasta su pecho y nos retiramos de inmediato. Dolía mucho verla así…así como se veía Abeja al morir ella. Afuera de la habitación, estaba Chico Bestia recargado al lado de la puerta con mirada baja. Me retiré a mi habitación y me senté en medio de la cama. Las cosas iban mal, ya perdimos a dos amigas y todavía faltaban tres peleas más. Starfire y Whitefire son fuertes, Ángel tiene sus trucos, pero aún así temía por ellas.

Los días nuevamente pasaron rápidamente, ya estábamos en verano. El sol calentaba fuertemente, estaba haciendo mucho calor para mi gusto. Sentada en el sofá, leí mi libro favorito. Aunque me encontraba en una parte realmente interesante, aún así mi mente no estaba completamente en el libro. No había pasado nada desde la muerte de Terra, salvo un par de crímenes sin importancia en la ciudad. Todos estaban en la sala, unos viendo tele y otros preparando la comida, pero justamente faltaba alguien: Starfire. Decidí ir a buscarla, sólo puse mi separador en la página que me quedé y me fui de la sala. Fui a su habitación y toqué varias veces sin respuesta. Me preocupé al no recibir respuesta ¿Dónde podía estar?

- Hola Raven –Me calmé al escuchar esa voz

- ¿Dónde estabas? –Le pregunto

- En la azotea para que me diera luz solar –Recordé que ella había mencionado hace tiempo que su poder venía de la luz solar -¿Me buscabas?

- Sólo quería saber porqué no fuiste a la sala como de costumbre

- Lamento eso, me distraje un poco –Contesta con una sonrisa y apenada

Sólo asiento y ambas vamos a la sala. Los preparativos para la comida casi estaban listos. Después de comer, hubo una sesión de entrenamiento. Horas estuvimos entrenando y hasta peleas entre nosotros. La noche cayó rápidamente y cada uno se fue a su habitación a descansar.

_~Starfire~_

Después de cenar, me retiré primero a mi habitación. Hoy era noche de películas, pero no tenía ganas de verlas y me fui a descansar. Justo a la media noche desperté sin alguna razón. Intentaba recobrar el sueño, pero era imposible. Salí de mi habitación y caminé hacia la azotea. La vista era hermosa con las luces de la cuidad y la luna llena siendo reflejada en el agua. Había un viento cálido que me relajaba mucho

- ¿Star? –Escucho la voz de Robin atrás de mí – ¿Qué haces despierta?

- Hola Robin, sólo estoy viendo la vista –Volteo de nuevo a ver el horizonte –Desperté sin alguna razón y pues vine aquí para ver si reconciliaba el sueño.

Él camina a mi lado y ambos nos sentamos en el suelo, sin decir nada. Él toma mi mano y sonrío algo sonrojada. El ambiente estaba tan calmado, me gustaba. Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro, cerrando los ojos. Él, con una mano en mi rostro, alza mi mirada, quedando frente a frente con la suya. Noté que el antifaz no lo llevaba, dejando ver sus ojos azules. Lentamente nos acercamos hasta besarnos. Pero el momento no duró mucho, una fuerte explosión se escuchó detrás de nosotros. Volteamos al mismo tiempo, viendo flamas rojas, y entre ellas, la silueta de alguien. Las llamas descienden rápidamente, dejando ver a un chico de nuestra edad, de unos 17 años. Era alto y tez entre morena y clara, ojos de un color negro y cabellos rebeldes rojos como los míos. En su mano derecha sostenía una flama, o más bien, la llama flotaba levemente de su mano

- Tú debes ser Koriand Anders. He venido a pelear –Dijo mientras cerraba el puño donde estaba la flama y ésta se apagaba.

- Tú debes ser el sirviente del fuego –Se me adelanta Robin

- Exacto, mi nombre es Kasai. Ahora, sólo vine a cumplir con mi deber

Ambos nos ponemos en posición de ataque. Kasai nos ve con una ceja alzada, ríe y luego niega con la cabeza

-Veo que no sabes las reglas muchacho –Señala a Robin –Esta batalla es uno contra uno, y tú solamente sobras…así que, adiós

Dicho eso, lanza una llama grande hacia Robin que no pudo esquivar. El impacto fue fuerte, ya que él cae de la torre hacia el mar

- ¡Robin! –Trato de ir tras él, pero una cortina de fuego me lo impide

- Lo lamento linda, pero no hay tiempo de distracciones. Ya es hora de irnos a pelear

Llena de coraje hacia él asiento. Él solamente ríe al verme y desparecemos de la torre.

_~Autora~ (yo)_

Robin se encontraba colgado de la torre, había logrado clavar un boomerang suyo al muro. Cuando estaba a punto de sacar el otro para escalar, atrás de él aparece Ángel volando en su gran abanico.

- Robin-sempai ¿Te encuentras bien?

Robin sólo asiente y sube al abanico. Aterrizan en la azotea de la torre, que tenía varias quemaduras, producto del fuego de Kasai.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? –Interroga K al ver cada quemadura

- El sirviente del fuego ya apareció –Responde Robin con enojo –Me atacó y caí, pero me logré salvar

- ¿Dónde está Star? –Cuestiona Whitefire

- Kasai debió llevársela a pelear –Responde el líder apretando los puños.

- Debemos alcanzarla, aunque no podamos ayudarla, al menos debemos ir a apoyarla –Contesta Ángel

- Ángel tiene razón, debemos ir –Apoya Cyborg

- Bien, entonces iremos –Responde Raven –Whitefire, llama a Modoki y a Mokona

Ella asiente y va a buscarlos. En menos de un minuto, llega con ellos en sus brazos.

- Modoki, Mokona, abran un portal –Les ordena Whitefire

- Zetsubarashi-ojou, no puedo, no tengo suficiente energía –Dijo Mokona

- Usa la que tengas –Dijo Whiite. Mokona sólo asiente

Ambos logran abrir un portal grande y todos lo atraviesan. Llegaron justamente al bosque. De repente una lanza, de quien sabe dónde, le da a un árbol por donde estaban todos

- ¿Qué fue eso? –Interroga Chico Bestia viendo la lanza.

Frente a ellos, aparece un ejército con armaduras tipo chinas, con las caras iguales de horribles: piel café oscura escamosa, colmillos en la parte inferior de la boca, saliendo de ésta, narices grandes y aplanadas; los ojos rojos completamente y una gran ceja. Los miran seriamente, sin ni siquiera moverse

- Ese debe ser el ejército demoniaco del que hablaron –Apunta K. Realmente no había duda alguna de eso

Un de enfrente grita, alzando su lanza y los demás le siguen. Ellos corren hacia los titanes con lanza al frente. Todos logramos esquivarlos de inmediato. Ángel hace una ráfaga de viento con el abanico, dándoles tiempo de escapar. No podían contra todos esos, los titanes sólo eran 8, y ellos como 40. Esas cosas los siguen sin parar y algunas lanzan las lanzas, tratando de herirlos. Raven logra hacer un escudo para protegerlos, mientras buscaban alguna salida del bosque. Saliendo, vieron como el ejército se detenía frente a ellos y se arrodillaban

- ¿Por qué lo hacen? –Pregunta extrañado Cyborg

- Porque están frente a nosotros –Se escucha una voz femenina atrás

Voltearon a ver a una chica de cabello largo y blanco, recogido en dos grandes trenzas, la sirvienta del viento Tori. A su lado había otra persona, un chico de piel clara, ojos azules oscuros y cabello azul rey.

- ¿Quiénes son? –Pregunta Robin

- Mi nombre es Tori, y él es Aoi –Habla la chica –Hola Evangeline, un buen rato sin verte –Saluda a Ángel

Ella sólo hace una mueca de disgusto

- ¿Cómo la conoces? –Le cuestiona K

- Olvidé mencionarles que durante la pelea de Terra, ella estaba presente también

- Sí, fue una gran pelea, sólo hubiera deseado que Midori no hubiera sido tan débil, pero lo importante es que logró su cometido –Sonríe Aoi

Chico Bestia enfureció y casi ataca a Aoi transformado en tigre, pero uno del ejército lo detiene y lo hace para atrás.

- Olvidamos decirle que estos guardias están custodiándonos y también a alguien más –Comenta Tori

- ¿Qué? –Cuestiona Raven confundida

Ellos sólo apuntaron para arriba y todos ven algo que los dejó sin palabra. La batalla entre el sirviente de fuego y Star estaba empezando.

**Ahora le toca a Star pelear. Todos desean que ella gane y vuelva bien ¿Pero lo logrará?**

**En el próximo capítulo, se llevarán una gran sorpresa.**

**Hasta la proxima, dejen reviews para animarme a continuar.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Saludos a todos los lectores**

**aquí les traigo la conti, debo advertirles unas cosas**

**1-El final se acerca**

**2-Seguramente algunos me pueden reclamar por lo que ocurrirá en este capítulo y probablemente se enojen...bueno, espero que no**

**Pero les prometo que al final todo se arreglará, sólo tengan paciencia y no pierdan la fe**

_**C**__**apítulo 9 "La última danza con el fuego. La venganza genera traición"**_

_~Starfire~_

Flamas por doquier, rodeándome. De una cortina de fuego sale Kasai tratando de embestirme, pero logro esquivar. Vuelo hacia arriba, saliendo de la cortina de fuego, buscando por todas partes a mi oponente.

- ¿Me buscas? –Escucho la voz de Kasai atrás de mí

No logro reaccionar a tiempo y recibo un codazo caliente, que levemente me quema la espalda.

Por el impactó, caigo un poco, pero recupero postura en el aire. Con dos starbolts en cada mano, apunto hacia él. Disparo lo mejor que puedo. Logra esquivar varios de mis starbolts, pero logro al menos darle en un brazo y pierna. Kasai enfurece y con flamas en sus manos dispara hacia a mí. Como siempre esquivo y contraataco con starborlts.

- Esto sólo es desesperante. Acabemos con esto de una buena vez –Vuela lejos de mí

Alza las manos al cielo y dice algo que no logro escuchar. Ante cualquier cosa que sea, debía estar preparada. Una flama nace entre sus manos y se vuelve más y más grande. No me quedo atrás y también hago lo mismo: alzo mis manos y formo un starbolt que también crecía. Ambos obtenemos unas grandes bolas.

- ¡Veremos que poder es mejor! –Grita desde lo lejos y después dispara

También disparo, pero algo débil, ya que casi todo mi poder se fue en ese starbolt. Ambos poderes chocan violentamente, creando una gran explosión cegadora.

_~Raven ~_

La explosión nos ciega por unos momentos. Buscamos con la mirada a Star, pero no se veía nada.

- ¿Otro suicidio? –Habla Tori como si nada

- No lo creo, esta batalla no termina todavía –La corrige Aoi

Efectivamente tuvo razón. Se encontraban en los aires con miradas de ira y reto. Ambos estaban malheridos por quemaduras, no hay duda que eso logró afectarles mucho. Bolas de fuego y starbolt volaban por doquier, tratando de atinar a su blanco. En uno de los disparos, Kasai es derribado y cae al suelo. Star aterriza lo antes posible y con strabolts en sus manos, le apunta amenazadoramente.

_~Starfire~_

Pensaba que había ganado, que lo había logrado. Kasai me miraba con desprecio, una ira muy profunda.

- Puede que parezca que me has ganado, pero debo decirte que te equivocas –Me sonríe maliciosamente, dejándome confundida –Será una tontería de mi parte hacer esto, pero no me queda otro camino ¡Moriremos los dos!

Una gran cortina de fuego nos rodea, sin dejarme escape. Él reía fuertemente, daba miedo su expresión ¡Parecía un psicópata! Una flama nace de su mano y se incremente a cada momento. Era clara la idea: morir calcinados. Miro a todas partes y veo que todavía no había cubierto la parte superior. Salgo volando lo antes posible de ahí

- ¡Aunque huyas de mí, no lograras huir de las llamas, vas a morir, acéptalo! –Grita al verme escapar.

Ignoro sus palabras y vuelo lo más rápido que pude. Las llamas comienzas a perseguirme y me quemaban los pies. Por un segundo, logré salir de esa…esa…caja de fuego. Desde las alturas, veo como todo lo que lo rodea es consumido. No puedo dejar de imaginarme cual horrible es una muerte así.

_~Autora~ (yo)_

- Al parecer Kasai perdió, y esa chica ganó –Comenta Aoi, despareciendo de ahí

- Bueno, le ganó la locura a Kasai, y justo cuando pensaba que era el mejor de nosotros –Le continúa Tori, también desapareciendo.

Los titanes seguían impresionados por la victoria de su amiga, pero a la vez felices de ver que no perdió.

- Me alegra que Koriand esté bien –Murmura Jacob sonriendo, pero enseguida se percata de algo: Jason no estaba -¿Jason? ¿A dónde se fue?

Star descendía completamente cansada y sin más energía. Se deja caer al suelo de rodillas, jadeando por aire con la mirada baja. Todos los Titanes se dirigían a ella, cuando todos se llevan la peor sorpresa. Atrás de ella, Jason sostenía algo en su mano: una daga con un diseño muy elegante en negro y dorado, con una gema blanca en medio. La alza en el aire, atinándole justamente a la espalda de la chica

- ¡Jason! ¡Ni te atrevas! –Grita su hermano con horror en su mirada

Star escucha eso y decide voltear, justamente cuando él le iba a clavar la daga. Ésta fue clavada en el pecho de la chica, más que nada en el corazón. La sangre se escapaba de la herida a grandes cantidades. Era una escena espantosa para todos. Ella se desploma al suelo, sin gritar dolor, nada, nada salía de su boca.

- Lo lamento, pero así debieron ser las cosas –Aclara Jason con una mirada fría hacia Starfire, quien yacía en el suelo inmóvil

Jacob ahora sí estaba furioso, un aura plateada salía de él, mientras apretaba los puños y sus ojos se volvían blancos completamente. Grita unas palabras en otro idioma y varias ráfagas plateadas, como largas cuchillas, se dirigen velozmente a Jason. El sólo alza una mano y un destello azul sale, convirtiéndose en un escudo para protegerlo del ataque

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti? –Le grita Jacob aun con su aura activada -¡Koriand había ganado esta batalla! ¡¿Por qué la mataste? ¡¿Por qué?

- Porque así debieron ser las cosas –Contesta tranquilo, viendo a su enojado hermano –Escuchen bien, hay un dato falso en lo que les dijimos Jacob y yo cuando les contamos lo de la profecía.

- ¿Dato falso? ¿De qué estás hablando? –Jacob no entendía nada ¿Cuál dato podría ser falso?

- ¿Recuerdas que dijimos que si una de ellas moría a manos del sirviente, éste se llevaría su energía? –Asiente Jacob –Ese dato es falso, yo lo inventé

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Reclama Raven sin entender que estaba pasando

- Para seguir con la profecía –Contesta Jason, confundiendo más y más

- Pero si ellos no se llevaron nada de ellas, entonces ¿Dónde están? –Interroga Robin –Recuerdo que dijeron que se llevaron sus energías y almas.

- En esta daga –Les las enseña –Sin que se dieran cuenta, clavé la daga para absorber las energías y almas de Katherine y Tara. Al ver que Koriand ganó, no me dejaba otra alternativa más que quitársela a la fuerza.

- ¡¿Y por qué lo hiciste? –Le cuestiona Jacob aún enfadado

- Rachel todavía no es lo suficientemente poderosa para enfrentar a Kurayami, y el tiempo se está acabando. Esta daga te la entregaré una vez que los sirvientes sean eliminados y todas las elegidas mueran y te entreguen su poder, sólo así está asegurada tu victoria –Explica Jason

Este discurso deja callados a todos, incluso a Jacob. Jamás había pensado que su hermano mayor fuera capaz de asesinar con tal de cumplir la profecía…o…

- Esto no lo haces por la profecía ¿No es verdad? –Le interroga Jacob con mirada seria

- ¿De qué estás hablando? –Jason alza una ceja

- Esto no lo haces para que la profecía se cumpla, sino que lo haces por venganza hacia Kurayami por haber hecho tanto mal que hasta nuestros maestros y padres tuvieron que sacrificarse –Revela Jacob –Sí quisieras que la profecía se cumpliera, no hubieras hecho todo esto, no hubieras mentido así, no hubieras robado las esperanza de los Titanes de traer a la vida a sus amigas, y no hubieras matado a nadie. Sólo te interesa vengarte a como dé lugar

Jason queda mudo un rato con la mirada baja y apretando la daga que aún sujetaba. Una ira surge en su rostro, mirando a todos presentes ahí

- Si no fuera por esa demonio…nada de esto estaría pasando, hubiéramos tenido una vida tranquila junto a nuestros seres queridos. Pero ahora –Alza la mirada, revelando que lagrimas de coraje salían de sus ojos – ¡Me encargaré de que la profecía se cumpla y la victoria de Rachel sea definitiva, aunque eso implique matarlas a ellas! –Apunta a White y Ángel, ambas en shock – ¡Se vengarán a todos aquellos inocentes que murieron!

Él desparece en una gran capa de aura azul, dejando atónitos a todos.

- Lo lamento de verdad –Se disculpa Jacob con culpa –Debí saber que esto pasaría. Desde la muerte de todos nuestros seres amados, Jason quedó más marcado que yo. Al saber que Kurayami sería liberada del encierro que les costó la vida a mucha gente, juró por todo para que esa demonio sea encerrada eternamente. Al enterarnos de la profecía y conocer la victoria de Rachel Roth contra Trigón, para ambos fue una luz de esperanza, pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que para él, fue una manera de venganza.

- ¿Pero acaso no confió en Raven-san? –Pregunta Ángel

- Al parecer, también a mi me ha mentido –Les confiesa –No la creyó lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar a Kurayami, a pesar de lo de Trigón. Debió buscar otra alternativa para que Rachel se volviera más fuerte, y debió pensar en lo de la daga al dar ese dato falso. Nunca pensé que fuera a llegar tan lejos

Todo estaba mudo sin nada más que decir. Todos se acercan al cuerpo de la ahora occisa. Otro dolor más para todos, pero más para una persona en especial, que ocultaba su dolor con el antifaz que portaba. La sangre todavía salía de su cuerpo, creando un gran charco rojo oscuro a su alrededor. Robin se acerca a ella y se arrodilla, tomando su cuerpo frío en sus brazos. La sangre manchaba su ropa, pero eso a él no le importaba para nada. Jacob podía ver el sufrimiento de Robin en ese momento, aunque ocultara sus ojos bajo el antifaz, doliéndole tremendamente el corazón. Él los lleva a la torre T lo antes posible. Ofrece teletrasportar a Robin junto con Star a la habitación de ella. Robin asiente sin decir nada. Al llegar, es acostada en su cama. Jacob le limpia la sangre de su piel y le cura la gran herida y las quemaduras. Una vez lista, Robin la tapa y la mira.

- En verdad lo lamento…por todo –Se disculpa Jacob completamente adolorido

- No es tu culpa –Le responde con voz algo ronca –Puedo entender a Jason –Eso deja desconcertado a Jacob –Yo…también perdí a mis seres queridos y desee vengarme. Logré hacerlo, las personas responsables fueron arrestadas por mí y otra persona. También he hecho cosas que se consideraría irracionales, una de ellas fue convertirme en un villano para atrapar a un sujeto –Recordaba cuando fue Red X para atrapar a Slade –No les conté nada a mis amigos y casi los pierdo –Baja más la mirada

- Pero al menos tú no has llegado tan lejos, como para matar a alguien con tal de alcanzar un objetivo personal –Le comenta

- Lo sé, pero hay veces que pensaba que si seguía así…acabaría por hacerlo, pero mis amigos me ayudaban a que no cometiera un error así de grande. Pero, aún así, puedo entender sus razones –Se va de la habitación –Pero eso no significa que lo perdone por lo que nos hizo, por lo que le hizo a Raven y a las demás…por matar a Starfire –Dicho eso último, cierra la puerta, dejando a Jacob solo con la chica.

Él se acerca a ella y se percata de algo, en su cuello llevaba algo: el relicario. Él lo toma y lee la leyenda

- Ya veo, entonces Robin y tú eran…-Suspira largamente. Atrás de él se percata que Mokona estaba flotando cerca de su hombro derecho

- Ojou está… –Dice con voz triste

- Sí, lo lamento bastante –Ofrece su mano y Mokona aterriza en la palma. Lo mira detenidamente y ve que la esfera ya no tenía ningún color.

Suspira nuevamente y se retira de ahí, dejando a Mokona en la cama.

En la sala había otro gran silencio, todos sentados tomando un café, con las miradas bajas y sin palabras. Jacob entra al lugar, rompiendo la atmosfera

- ¿A dónde vas? –Le pregunta White, viéndolo caminar hacia la gran ventana

- No lo sé, no deseo ver a mi hermano después de todo lo ocurrido-Mira su reflejo – Quizás vaya a algún hotel o algo así

- Sí quieres, puedes quedarte con nosotros –Le invita Robin

- ¿Enserio? –Pregunta Jacob volteando a verlos –No quisiera incomodarlos

-No lo haces –Responde Cyborg –Vamos, te puedes quedar

- En verdad se los agradezco –Agradece con una reverencia hacia ellos.

La noche cayó rápidamente en JumpCity. La torre estaba en un gran silencio, todos dormían tranquilamente, excepto algunos. El primero es Jacob, acostado en la cama de su ahora habitación, miraba el techo con la mirada perdida, completamente pensativo.

- Por más que sea mi hermano y único familiar, no puedo perdonarle semejante acción –Da un giro, quedando de lado –Jason…entiendo cómo te sientes…también me dolió perder a todos mis seres queridos, pero eso no perdona el hecho de mentirles a ellos y llevarte las almas de ellas. Debiste confiar más en vez de querer hacer todo rápido. Puede que Raven no tenga todavía el mismo poder que esa demonio…pero yo tengo fe en que Raven ganará. Ojalá…tú también hubieras tenido fe. –Cierra los ojos finalmente

El segundo despierto era Robin, quien estaba en la habitación de Starfire. Sentado en la cama redonda, a su lado, miraba la ventana, el cielo despejado de esa noche. El antifaz reposaba en su mano, dejando ver los ojos azules completamente apagados. Voltea a ver a su novia, parecía dormida por la mirada serena que adornaba su rostro, pero ella…estaba muerta. Como deseaba volver al pasado y evitar que Jason la matara…pero era inútil, debía afrontar la cruda realidad. Sentía un gran rencor hacia Jason por lo que hizo, sentía culpa por no haber logrado impedir eso, pero sobretodo…sentía un profundo dolor. Cuando murieron Abeja y Terra, se sintió fatal, pero ahora que murió Starfire, su amada novia, sentía como una daga filosa atravesara su corazón poco a poco. No pudo evitar que una lágrima apareciera en su rostro y cayera en una mano que reposaba en sus piernas.

- Cada vez…las cosas parecen empeorar. Primero mueren ellas, y luego ese…Jason –Dice su nombre con odio –…te mata frente a nosotros –Aprieta los puños fuertemente. Atrás de él, Modoki se encontraba acostado hecho bolita a su lado. –Ahora no queda más…que seguir con esta batalla, seguir peleando y siendo fuertes…aunque aún nos cueste –Baja la mirada

Robin se levanta y se limpia otra lágrima con el brazo. Se pone el antifaz y se despide de Starfire con un beso en los labios. Antes de salir, se percata que Mokona lo seguía

- Perdón si lo molesto, pero ¿Podría pasar la noche con usted? –Pregunta tímidamente.

Robin asiente. Ambos se dirigen a la habitación de Robin y se meten a la cama. Mokona se hace bolita y duerme a un la do de Robin, mientras que él, aun sin poder reconciliar el sueño.

La tercera y última sin dormir es Raven. Acostada en cama y tapada con las sábanas, no deseaba dormir y ver otra visión, temía ver algo malo. Ahora sabía que Jason no la consideraba fuerte y por eso llegó a los extremos. Debía volverse fuerte, pero por nada del mundo aceptaría la idea de Jason, de tomar la vida de sus amigas.

- No me importa que ese Jason me considere débil, no dejaré que mate a Whitefire ni a Ángel –Murmura decidida –Voy a entrenar, me volveré más poderosa. Voy a derrotar a esa Kurayami.

Su mirada se torna fuerte y decidida, haría todo lo posible para entrenar y volverse poderosa y lista…para acabar con Kurayami.

Nuevamente los días pasaron volando rápidamente a ojos de todos. Raven se mantuvo firme en su promesa y ha entrenado duramente con los demás, más con las chicas que quedaban.

En la tarde, cuando llegaba el crepúsculo, Jacob se encontraba sentado al borde de la torre, completamente pensativo. Había visto completamente impresionado la determinación de los titanes ante la situación de querer derrotar a Kurayami. Sabía que todavía había corazones que estaban destrozados tras esa capa de determinación, pero aún así admiraba esa dureza. Cuando él y su hermano quedaron solos, él tardó incluso años en recuperarse emocionalmente. De repente, una energía familiar se hace presente, que Jacob no se molesta en voltear para saber de quién se trataba.

-¿Qué quieres aquí Jason? –Interroga indiferente

- Vine a decirte que la batalla de Evangeline y Zetsubarashi ya ha comenzado. En estos momento están peleando –Le informa tranquilamente –Los demás titanes quisieron interferir en la batalla, pero el ejército interfirió y se encuentran en un enfrentamiento –Jacob no dice nada –Bueno, me debo retirar ahora.

- No te irás –Habla al fin Jacob –Te quedarás aquí hasta que la batalla termine

Jason ríe con superioridad

- ¿Crees que me puedes detener? –Lo mira directamente a los ojos –Eres mi hermanito menor, no creo que puedas contra mí

- Puedo ser tu hermano menor, pero ya no soy ese niño indefenso –Se pone en modo de ataque –Sí es necesario, te lo demostraré.

Jason sólo asiente y también se pone en modo de ataque. Ambos se miran con desafío por unos momentos y luego empieza una gran batalla. Cada uno usa sus energías de varias maneras para atacar: Jason lanza bolas de energía azules, mientras que Jacob manipulaba la suya en forma de cuchillas. La batalla era intensa entre ambos, ninguna se quería dar por vencido. Una larga hora pasó con los mismos ataques, hasta que Jacob logra hacer una gran jugada: desaparece de la vista de su hermano y desde una distancia, manipula el agua y logra hacer una gran ola que cae sobre Jason. A pesar de que se cubre con una gran esfera de energía rodeando su cuerpo, Jacob aparece tras de él y lo envuelve en capa gruesa de energía plateada, inmovilizándolo completamente. Lo lleva a la azotea de la torre y lo libera, dejándolo cansado

- ¿Ves que no soy débil como antes? –Le cuestiona seriamente

Jason no contesta, ni siquiera alza la mirada. En unos segundos y vórtice aparece atrás de ellos, y de ahí salen los titanes, cansados y sorprendidos de ver a Jason y a Jacob.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Interroga Robin

- Peleamos y lo pude distraer para que no cometiera otro acto imprudente –Contesta Jacob -¿Y qué pasó?

Atrás ve que del vórtice sale Ángel completamente cansada y lastimada, que cae de rodillas al dar poco pasos. Seguida de ella, sale K cargando en sus brazos a Whitefire, se encontraba inmóvil.

- Zetsu…está –Dice Jacob asustado

- Gracias a Dios, está bien –Le calma K –Usó todo su poder y está agotada.

Jacob suspira de alivio ante eso. Jason se levanta del suelo, poniendo en guardia a Jacob.

- Con que Zetsubarashi y Evangeline lograron derrotar a sus adversarios –Comenta Jason. Jacob lo mira atentamente –Entonces no me queda nada más

Ve como hace aparecer la daga en su mano y camina tranquilamente hacia ellas. Todos se interponen en su camino, también Jacob

- No lo harás Jason –Le responde Jacob con enojo –No te permitiremos matarlas. Escúchame, sé que quieres que Kurayami sea derrotada, pero estás cometiendo muchos errores. Uno de ellos es tu falta de fe –Jason mira atentamente a su hermano –Debes tener fe en que Rachel, no, mejor, que los Jóvenes Titanes vencerán a esa demonio. Ellos también darán todo por derrotarla –Todos asienten

- Recuerda que Rachel Roth es la elegida para esto –Contesta fríamente

- Pero no está sola en esto, sus amigos siempre la están apoyando –Contraataca Jacob

Jason ya no dice nada y desaparece de sus vistas.

-Espero que hagas lo correcto Jason –Habla Jacob en voz baja –Ten fe

**Como dije antes, el final se acerca ¿No se han preguntado como es Kurayami?**

**En el proximo capítulo las cosas se compondrán...bueno, se compondrán entre Jason y los Titanes**

**Hasta la proxima :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Después de milenios, resucito de entre los muertos y regreso para traerles la continuacion y les informo que este es el penultimo capitulo.**

**Acabé el fic hace tiempo,pero no tuve para subirlo. Ahora lo subiré todo**

**Espero que me perdonen y dejen reviews :)**

**Disfrutenlo**

_**Capítulo 10 "El día llega. Decisión final"**_

_~Raven ~_

2 de Noviembre, el día había llegado al fin. Era el día en que todo acabaría al fin y se definiría a la ganadora. No perdimos tiempo y todos mis amigos, junto con los Titanes Este y Tokio, listos para la batalla, partimos al campo de batalla. Estos días no perdimos tiempo y seguimos con nuestros duros entrenamientos, excepto Whitefire y Ángel, que estuvieron al cuidado de Jacob en la enfermería por sus heridas por varias semanas.

Llegamos al lugar, todo estaba en calma. Debía admitir que sentía nervios, pero debo ser fuerte, no será en vano la muerte de mis amigas. Atrás de nosotros, aparece Jason con la daga en mano. Eso nos alertó, K y Jacob se pudieron delante de White y Ángel para protegerlas

- No vine a matar a nadie –Aclara Jason al vernos en guardia –Vine a desearles suerte y a decirles algo –Baja la mirada, se le notaba…arrepentimiento y… ¿decisión? –Voy a corregir mi error –Veo como aprieta la daga en sus manos

Antes de que pudiéramos hablar, él desaparece, dejándonos en duda.

- ¿Qué habrá querido decir? –Pregunta Chico Bestia confundido

- Ni yo entendí –Contesta Jacob aún viendo el lugar donde desapareció su hermano

Ya no hubo tiempo de pensar en eso. De repente, la tierra comienza a temblar violentamente, casi era imposible estar de pie. Frente a nosotros…aparece una mujer mayor, aparentando unos 30 años, los cabellos rojizos oscuros todos alborotados y piel pálida como la mía. Un vestido morado oscuro estilo griego y unas uñas largas, como garras, rojas.

- Es ella…la demonio causante de esto…Kurayami –Habla Jacob con coraje en sus palabras

- Con que…tú eres la llamada Rachel Roth –Habla Kurayami con una sonrisa burlona –Esperaba alguien más poderoso

- No te dejes llevar por apariencias –Le contesto con determinación –Este día será tu fin

Ella no deja de sonreír

- Veremos eso –Concluye ella

A su alrededor, van apareciendo ese ejército de seres extraños. Ahora eran más que la última vez. En la última batalla eran alrededor de 80, ahora son ¡Como 500!

- Llegó la hora –Murmuro para mí misma

El ejército, con una señal de Kurayami empieza a correr hacia nosotros con lanzas en mano. Nosotros no perdemos tiempo y también vamos al ataque.

- Zetsu, Evangeline –Escucho que Jacob las llama –Ustedes vayan con Rachel, ayúdenle

Veo como asienten y me siguen. Mientras los chicos peleaban contra el ejército duramente, nosotras nos encontrábamos cara a cara con Kurayami

- Empecemos –Digo mientras volaba por los aires –Azarath Metrions Zinthos

Grandes esferas de energía oscura logro crear lanzarlas. Kurayami hace una capa de fuego que la protege de mi ataque. Enseguida, White ataca directamente con sus flamas azules para quitar la capa de Kurayami. Aprovecho la oportunidad y nuevamente ataco, pero ahora con formas de cuchillas, logrando rasguñarle la cara. Ella se hace para atrás y pone su mano en la herida. Se limpia la sangre y nuevamente sonríe, de una manera muy aterradora

- Creo que te subestimé antes de tiempo, pero no creas que tienes la victoria –Responde Kurayami –Ahora pelearemos enserio

Una gran energía roja oscura rodea el cuerpo de Kurayami, acompañado de un aire siniestro, que nos impide ver bien a todas. La energía se volvía cada vez más fuerte, podía sentirlo, pero no podía ver bien que estaba sucediendo. Cuando el viento se detuvo, vi como ellas miraba atrás, al voltear, veo que la batalla se detuvo. El ejército estaba de rodillas en nuestra dirección, y los chicos estabas casi boquiabiertos. Al voltear, vi algo realmente aterrador: Kurayami ahora no tenía una forma definida, medía…como 15 metros, 15 metros de pura energía oscura.

- Ahora a pelear –Dice con una voz grave

Extendiendo su mano, una gran bola de fuego aparece y la dispara hacia mi dirección. Me intento cubrir de ella, pero mi escudo no fue suficientemente fuerte y me derriba, lanzándome a varios metros de ahí. Trato de levantarme, pero vaya golpe que me di al caer. Me levanto tambaleándome, y recibo ayuda de Syrius, quien me mira preocupado

- ¿Estás bien? –Me ayuda a levantarme

- Sí, estoy bien –Respondo algo adolorida

A lo lejos, veo como pelean mis amigas contra Kurayami. Las fuerzas de esa demonio era superiores a las nuestras, podía ver como Ángel y Whitefire atacaban con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lograban herir a nuestra rival. En un movimiento veo como Kurayami disparaba nuevamente, pero ahora no era fuego, sino rayos. Alcanza a electrocutar a Ángel fuertemente, cayendo por los aires. Whitefire la salva de caer al suelo, y la deposita con cuidado. Dispara flamas azules para contraatacar, pero de nuevo Kurayami se mostró superior, ya que le dispara más rayos y también la electrocuta fuertemente, también cayendo al suelo. Todos vamos lo más pronto posible a auxiliar a nuestras amigas que yacían inconscientes. Cuando llegamos, temía por lo peor. Jacob les busca pulso

- Están con vida, pero están débiles –Nos informa

Sentí alivio a saber eso, pero ahora ellas no podían continuar, sólo quedábamos nosotros contra ella.

- Jacob, llévate a Ángel y a Whitefire a la torre para que se recuperen –Le ordena Robin de inmediato

Jacob sólo asiente y desaparece junto con ellas.

- Dos menos, será muy sencillo contra ustedes –Dice Kurayami con aires de victoria

- Eso lo veremos –Le contesto enojada. Ahora la batalla se tornaría mucho más seria

_~Autora~ (yo)_

Mientras tanto en la torre T, Jacob deja a las chicas en camillas diferentes y les aplica energía curativa a ambas.

- Espero que se recuperen pronto, Rachel necesita toda la ayuda posible –Murmura mientras veía a las chicas inconscientes.

- No te preocupes, ella no está sola –Escucha una voz conocida dentro de su cabeza

- ¿Jason? ¿Dónde estás? –Voltea a todas partes, buscándolo

- Yo…no estoy cerca…pero tampoco lejos –Confunde ahora a su hermano

- No…no te entiendo

- Eso no es lo importante, quiero decirte que enmendé mi error –Se escuchaba feliz

- ¿De qué estás hablando? –Seguía sin entender

La puerta de la enfermería se abre, dejando pasar a tres personas que no había visto en meses.

- Imposible –No creía lo que veía, pero una gran sonrisa adorna su rostro

- Usa tus poderes de sanación en Evangeline y Zetsubarashi –Jacob sólo asiente

La batalla se había intensificado. Kurayami se le acababa la paciencia al ver la persistencia de los Titanes. Cada quien atacaba con sus mejores ataques, pero ella no se dejaba por nada del mundo. Raven estaba completamente exhausta, sus energías eran muy bajas. Estaba siendo protegida por Syrius, quien no permitía que ningún ataque la tocara. Un gran relámpago se dirige a toda velocidad hacia Raven, traspasando un escudo que había hecho Syrius. Él sabía que con las pocas fuerzas que tenía no bastarían para teletrasnportarlos. Con mirada decidida se pone frente a ella, para recibir el impacto directo del rayo

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Quítate de ahí! –Le grita Raven asustada al ver lo que quería hacer

- No lo haré…no puedo dejarte –Le contesta sin mirarla –No permitiré que te lastimen –Le confiesa, dejándola sin palabras. –Yo…siento decirlo ahora, pero creo que mi momento llegará. Quiero decirte que…me gustas mucho Raven

El relámpago ya estaba a punto de golpear a Syrius, pero de repente, una barrera de energía plateada los protege. A un lado de ellos, aparece Jacob

- Lamento mucho la tardanza –Hace una reverencia –Traje ayuda –Sonríe

Mientras los demás peleaban contra Kurayami, se llevan una gran sorpresa al ver que Kurayami es atacada por rayos dorados desde los cielos. Todos miran hacia arriba y ven a una chica conocida

- Es…-Chico Bestia no salía del asombro

- Abeja –Pronuncia Cyborg sin creerlo

Efectivamente, era Abeja quién había disparado. Kurayami enfurece y empieza a atacar ahora con rocas gigantes hacia ella. Pero las rocas se detienes y van en dirección a Kurayami, golpeándola completamente. Otra sorpresa que se llevan todos es ver ahora a Terra junto a Abeja, sentada en una gran roca manipulada por ella. Ellas descienden y van junto con los demás

- Están vivas –Habla Aqualand sin salir de la impresión

- De alguna manera, nos lograron resucitar –Contesta Terra

Kurayami estaba a punto de atacar con más rocas, pero es detenida por una gran lluvia de starbolts junto con grandes y filosos pedazos de hielo. Raven aparece arriba junto con Syrius, Jacob, Starfire, Whitefire y Ángel. Todos nuevamente descienden al suelo junto con los demás

- Quisiera decir que me alegra verlos a todos, pero supongo que es mal momento –Comenta Abeja

- Y uno muy malo –Apoya Starfire mirando como Kurayami gritaba por todos los ataques recibidos.

- Bueno, escúchenme todos –Habla Jacob –A este ritmo no acabaremos con ella, nuestras fuerzas por separado no le hacen gran daño, debemos juntarlas

- ¿Y qué sugieres? –Pregunta K

- Unirlas en un ataque –Contesta Raven –Hace pocos días, Jacob, Syrius y yo descubrimos un poderoso hechizo.

- Se trata de que todos los que estamos presentes le demos nuestro poder a uno en especial para formar un ataque lo suficientemente poderoso para ganar –Explica Syrius

- Supongo que la elegida para recibir todo ese poder es Raven –Apunta Terra

- Exacto –Afirma Raven asintiendo –Lo primero que debemos hacer es distraer a Kurayami con algo para darnos tiempo de hacer el símbolo del hechizo

- Nosotras nos encargaremos de eso –Apunta Abeja a todas las chicas –Podemos distraerla mientras ustedes hacen eso

- Nosotros no las dejaremos solas –Le contradice Cyborg, poniéndose frente a ella –También les ayudaremos

- No chispita, quédense para protegerlos –Contradice Abeja

- Esperen –Los detiene Jacob –Escúchenme, necesitamos ayuda de Zetsubarashi, Tara, Víctor y también de Garfield. Los demás vayan a distraer a Kurayami

Todos asienten a sus palabras y los demás van a la pelea

- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? –Pregunta Terra

- Tara, necesito que con tus poderes, muevas rocas para formar unas figuras que necesitamos para el hechizo, Garfield, ayuda a Tara a mover rocas. Víctor, con tu cañón sónico, quiero que hagas los símbolos que Syrius te indique. Y Zetsubarashi, con tus flamas, al momento que el círculo esté trazado, logres hacer una gran cortina de fuego, yo te indico el momento –Indica Jacob

Todos asienten y se ponen a trabajar. Al acabar de acomodar las rocas y grabar las formas necesarias en la tierra, queda la forma de una estrella con 6 picos, en cada uno, había un símbolo grabado y en el medio de la estrella había una forma de un diamante junto con tres extraños símbolos dentro de él.

- Está listo –Señala Jacob. Luego voltea a ver a Whitefire –Zetsu, quiero que le prendas fuego a todas las rocas que conforma la estrella

Ella asiente y nace una flama de su mano y al arrojarlo, se expande por toda la estrella.

- Ahora sólo necesitamos hacer una barrera lo suficientemente poderosa para poder protegernos de Kurayami y hacer el hechizo –Contesta Syrius mientras observaba la estrella en llamas.

Todos asienten y van en ayuda de los demás. La batalla se había intensificado, los ataques de Kurayami eran más poderosos a cada minuto. Uno de los rayos de ella casi mataba a Starfire, quien yacía en el suelo después de un golpe con una roca, pero Robin logra empujarla y evitar el impacto directo, aunque una parte del rayo logra herir gravemente a Robin, justamente en el costado, creando una herida algo profunda

- ¡Robin! ¿Estás bien? –Le pregunta Star preocupada, corriendo hacia él

-S-sí, estoy…bien –Sabía que era mentira, la herida era seria.

Starfire no pierde tiempo y lo ayuda a ponerlo a salvo en algún lugar lejos de Kurayami. Syrius le hace señales para que viniera y ella hace caso

- Por favor, ayuden a Robin, está muy herido –Pide Star casi al borde de las lágrimas

Jacob va en auxilio de Robin lo antes posible. Lo dejan acostado en el suelo. Jacob ve la herida y le aplica su poder curativo lo antes posible

- Koriand, ve por los demás, logra una perfecta distracción para Kurayami, el hechizo está listo –Señala la estrella con fuego azul

Ella asiente y va a llamarles a los demás. Una vez avisados todos, Starfire dispara incontables veces hacia Kurayami para llamar su atención. Kurayami la ataca con bolas de fuego. Starfire esquiva todas con éxito, y logra ver que todos ya estaban reunidos. Antes de tan solo suspirar de alivio, Kurayami le da un fuerte manotazo envuelta en fuego, cayendo en dirección a los demás. Cae al suelo fuertemente, dejando a todos con un susto de creerla muerta, al ver que no se movía. Robin se recupera de su herida, pero no se podía mover mucho…o eso pensaba. De tan sólo ver a Starfire en el suelo con muchas quemaduras, le dio fuerzas y se levanta a verla. De nuevo tenía ese miedo de perderla.

- No se asusten, yo me encargaré de sanarla –Habla Jacob poniéndose a su lado

- ¿Pero eso no te dejará débil? –Cuestiona Robin –Usaste mucha energía en mí

- Estaré bien, confíen en mí, tengo ahora mucho poder –Contesta Jacob con… ¿Una sonrisa triste?

No hubo tiempo de preguntar al ver que de nuevo venían ataques de Kurayami, más su ejército de 800 soldados que se aproximaban a ellos

- Debemos hacer la barrera pronto –Alerta Terra, viendo como se aproximaba el ejército

- Muy bien –Terminó de sanar a Star, quien ya se encontraba despertando. Robin la ayuda a levantarse –Severus, Zetsubarashi, necesito su ayuda para hacer la barrera

Ellos asienten y van con Jacob, volando por los cielos. Cada uno convocaba sus poderes a un gran nivel, creando así una enorme barrera. Ésta no parecía tan resistente al parecer de los tres, ya que Kurayami se encontraba lanzando bolas de fuego y grandes ráfagas de viento.

- La barrera no aguantará –Informa Syrius aplicando toda la fuerza posible

- No me queda otra opción, tendré que pedir ayuda ahora –Dijo Whitefire, dejando confundido a Syrius

Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, White pone sus manos en su pecho y de ahí sale un enorme resplandor que los ciega. Frente a ellos se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Idkazun, pero ahora en vez de esa marca de sol negro en su pecho, llevaba una marca que parecía una luna uña de gato.

- Al parecer las cosas se pusieron difíciles –Habla viendo a todas partes

- Necesitamos tu ayuda, dale todo tu poder a esta barrera para protegernos –Le indica Whitefire

Idkazun la mira fríamente y luego mira hacia Kurayami

- Mi antigua ama. Bueno, de todas maneras, juré lealtad hacia ti al momento de salvarte la vida y ella al salvar la mía.

Los ojos le brillan ahora de un celeste intenso y toda la barrera se cubre de ese gran resplandor

- Este poder… –Habla Kurayami – ¡Idkazun! .Grita indignada

- No es nada personal, o tal vez sí –Ríe Idkazun

Todos descienden, incluyéndolo. Todos quedan sin palabras al ver a Idkazun

- Él… ¿Nos ayuda? –Chico Bestia no entendía nada

- Es parte de mí ahora –Contesta White

- Olviden eso –Interrumpe Raven –La barrera no será eterna, el hechizo debe hacerse ahora –Todos asienten


	11. Chapter 11

**Damas y caballeros, el final llegó (La triste verdad)**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este fic como yo lo hice escribiendolo :)**

**Gracias a todos los lectores fieles que lo siguieron hasta aquí**

_**Capítulo 11 "Golpe final"**_

_~Raven ~_

- Escúchenme, en cada punta de la estrella debe ir cada una –Señala Jacob a las demás –En una iré yo

- ¿Y nosotros qué? –Cuestiona K

- Máximo 3 personas deben estar en la punta de la estrella para que todo salga bien –Informa Jacob –Así que uno o dos se pondrá con cada chica

Todos asentimos y nos ponemos en posición. Como yo seré quien reciba la energía de todos, me toca estar en medio del diamante. En una punta están Whitefire junto a K e Idkazun. Terra está con Chico Bestia. Starfire y Robin. Abeja junto a Cyborg y Aqualand. Ángel junto a Veloz. Y por último está Jacob con los gemelos Más y Menos

- Es el momento –Murmuro lista para esto

Toda la estrella empieza a brillar intensivamente, deshaciéndose de las llamas azules. En cada punta, salían luces de diferentes colores, justamente del pecho de cada uno de mis amigos. Las luces viajan por toda la estrella, directamente hacia el diamante. Las luces lo llenan completamente y los símbolos comienzan a girar alrededor de mí. Podía sentir la energía subiendo por mis pies hasta mi pecho, sentía todo el poder de mis amigos dentro de mí. Un gran destello sale de mi pecho y me rodea completamente.

La barrera se rompe completamente, pero ahora es Kurayami la que se queda quieta viéndome con temor. Pude ver que mi imagen había cambiado, ahora vestía un largo vestido blanco con una capa del mismo color. Mis cabellos eran largos, me cubrían parte de la espalda.

- Es tu fin Kurayami –Hablo al fin

Alzo mis manos y las junto. De ellas salen un gran resplandor. Apunto hacia Kurayami y formo una gran esfera de energía sobre mí. La disparo con dificultad a toda velocidad. La esfera intercepta a Kurayami, envolviéndola en una gran luz. Sólo escucho un grito desgarrador de su parte, viendo como era desintegrada por la luz junto a su ejército. Esa luz envuelve todo el lugar completamente.

Escucho voces lejanas y luego un gran silencio, estaba agotada, no sentía mi cuerpo. Abro los ojos con pesadez y me encuentro en mi habitación. Esperen un momento ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Sólo recuerdo la batalla contra Kurayami y esa enorme luz…no, no me digan que… ¿Acaso…todo fue un sueño? Estaba a punto de creerlo cuando me percato de algo: llevaba puesto el vestido blanco, y mi cabello estaba a mitad de espalda, entonces no fue un sueño. La puerta se abre, dando paso a Ángel

- ¡Raven-san! Al fin despertaste –Se dirige a mí y me abraza

- ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Qué pasó? –Estaba llena de dudas, por eso no respondí al abrazo

- Se acabó todo, ganamos, ganaste –Me sonríe –Quedaste inconsciente tras tu último ataque y te trajimos a casa. Llevas 3 días dormida, realmente estabas agotada

- ¿Todos están bien? –Pregunto algo preocupada

- Sí, al momento en que te desmayaste, nuestras energías volvieron. Algunos también se desmayaron después –Me comenta

- ¿Quiénes fueron? –Pregunto interesada

- Jacob, Syrius y White-chan, son los que más energía gastaron, cayeron inconscientes junto contigo. Pero no te preocupes, están bien, de hecho, ya despertaron –Se apresura a decirme. Suspiro de alivio –Bueno ¿Gustas comer algo?

- Claro –Asiento –Dame un momento para cambiarme

- Hai –Asiente y se retira

Me cambio el vestido blanco por mi ropa de siempre. Ahora lo único diferente en mí era mi cabello ¿Debería cortármelo? ¿O me lo dejo? Bueno, luego me decido. Camino rumbo a la sala principal. Llegando, encuentro a mis amigos, los Titanes Tokio y los Titanes Este. Miro a todas partes buscando a Jacob ¿Se habrá ido?

- Lo bueno es que todo acabó –Escucho su voz, y lo veo platicando con Syrius en el sofá. Voltea a mi dirección y sonríe –Hola Rachel, que bueno que despertaras ya

- Me alegro que todo terminara, al fin podremos descansar –Comenta Chico Bestia

- Sí –Se levanta Jacob de su asiento –Supongo que es hora de irme

. Oye, ahora que lo pienso, no he visto a tu hermano Jason desde ese día ¿Qué le pasó? –Pregunto interesada

Logro ver que todos los demás bajan las miradas, y Jacob reflejaba tristeza en su mirar

- Jason…está muerto –Me deja sin palabras ¿Acaso lo mató Kurayami? –Él…se sacrificó en un hechizo.

-¿Cuál? –Cuestiono sola. Al parecer los demás ya lo saben

- ¿No te has preguntado cómo es que regresaron Katherine, Tara y Koriand? –Me pregunta Jacob, la verdad, no lo había hecho -¿Recuerdas lo que Jason dijo antes de que la batalla comenzara?

_*Flashback*_

_- No vine a matar a nadie –Aclara Jason al vernos en guardia –Vine a desearles suerte y a decirles algo –Baja la mirada, se le notaba…arrepentimiento y… ¿decisión? –Voy a corregir mi error_

_Antes de que pudiéramos hablar, él desaparece, dejándonos en duda._

_*Fin del flashback*_

- Jason hizo un hechizo de resurrección, pero como esos hechizos son realmente poderosos para un solo individuo, él…tuvo que sacrificar su vida –Concluye Jacob con la explicación

- ¿Entonces ahora estarás sólo? –Le pregunto

- Es lo más probable –Baja la mirada

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer de ahora en adelante? –Le pregunta Ángel

- No lo sé, nuestra…bueno, mi misión era cumplir la profecía y acabar con Kurayami. Ahora que acabó todo, no sé qué hacer ahora con mi vida.

- ¿Sabes? Si quieres…puedes parte de los Titanes –Le ofrece Ángel –Siempre estamos en búsqueda de gente que deseen combatir el mal

- ¿Te gustaría ser parte de nosotros? –Le ofrece Whitefire un comunicador titán

Jacob se queda pensativo un momento al ver el comunicador, enseguida, sonríe y lo toma

- Acepto

- ¡Genial! –Grita Ángel de alegría –Bienvenido a los Titanes Tokio

- Un momento –Habla Veloz – ¿Se va con ustedes?

- Claro, así ya seremos 5 –Contesta K

- Bueno, un nuevo integrante al equipo Tokio, bienvenido Jacob –Dijo Robin

- Gracias a todos, será un gran placer formar parte de ustedes –Agradece Jacob

- Por cierto Jacob –Le habla Ángel –Recuerda una cosa, de ahora en adelante no nos llamaras por nuestros nombre, sino por nuestros nombres de superhéroe ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo…Ángel –Sonríe al responder y… ¿Se sonroja? Curioso

La tarde había pasado rápidamente. Por idea de Cyborg y Chico Bestia principalmente, hicimos una celebración por la victoria y por la llegada de nuestro nuevo compañero y amigo Jacob. Ahora yo me encontraba meditando frente al atardecer. Estaba tan tranquila, hasta que escucho la puerta de la azotea abrirse. Volteo y encuentro a Syrius

- Lamento mucho interrumpir, sólo quería saber por qué te fuiste de la reunión –Me pregunta mientras se acercaba a donde estaba, hasta sentarse a mi lado, también levitando.

- Sólo quería relajarme un poco, ya que como empezaron a jugar videojuegos, no quería escuchar una tonta discusión de parte de Cyborg y Chico Bestia –Escucho una risa entre dientes de Syrius

- Sobre eso, pasó algo gracioso, tal parece que Jacob es excelente en videojuegos y les ganó a todos ahí presentes

- Interesante –La verdad eso no me importaba mucho, aunque debo admitir que de tan sólo pensar en la rabieta de esos dos, daba algo de risa. De repente, recordé algo que tenía que preguntar ahora mismo –Syrius –Le llamo –Lo que pasó antes de que las chicas aparecieran… lo que me dijiste ¿Es verdad?

Syrius queda callado un largo tiempo viendo el atardecer, al parecer que lo que dijo…fue sólo por el momento.

- Sí, es verdad –Finalmente responde, mirándome con una sonrisa –En verdad siento eso hacia a ti. Me gustas mucho Raven

Sentía mi mejillas arder, no había duda que me estaba sonrojando, lo bueno es que traía la capucha puesta, pero el viento sopló fuertemente, quitándomela.

- No te tienes que apenar Raven. Bueno, ya conoces mis sentimientos hacia ti, aunque me hubiera gustado decírtelo en un momento apropiado. Me gustaría saber qué piensas sobre mí. Si no sientes nada hacia mí, no te preocupes, podemos seguir siendo amigos –Me aclara tranquilamente. Me sorprende que se mantenga firme en una situación así

- Yo… –Ahora no sabía que decir. Le tengo afecto a Syrius, pero será… ¿Amor?

-No te presionaré –Se pone de pie –Te dejaré pensar a solas, siento que te estoy incomodando

Él se retira de inmediato, dejándome sola, pensando. Pasó una hora mientras pensaba en mis sentimientos, ya había tomado una decisión. Bajo a la sala, donde encuentro que todos los Titanes ya estaban por partir.

- Syrius, debo decirte algo –Le llamo y le hago señales de que venga

Él se dirige hacia a mí de inmediato

- ¿Sucede algo? –Pregunta cortésmente

- Yo…quería decirte la respuesta –Voy directo al grano. Veo que me mira con atención –Yo…he pensado que…bueno…quisiera que siguiéramos siendo amigos por ahora

-Entiendo –Asiente sonriendo –Tal vez…algún día…las cosas cambien

- Quizás –Le contesto también sonriendo, sabía que quería decir

Nos despedimos y luego todos partieron para sus respectivas torres. Quedamos sólo nosotros.

- Bueno, ya todo vuelve a la rutina –Habla Terra

- Sí, pero algo ha cambiado –Comenta Chico Bestia

- ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunta Starfire con interés

- ¡Que esta vez, después de 40 derrotas consecutivas, le ganaré a Cyborg en los videojuegos! –Contesta con un dedo en alto

Todos nos quedamos mirándolo, todo en gran silencio. Este enanito verde no cambiará al parecer, no importa lo que pase. Sólo veo que Cyborg toma el reto de Chico Bestia y empiezan a jugar. Yo me retiro a mi habitación a leer un poco y a meditar. Llegando, veo algo en mi cama. Al llegar a ella, logro ver una cajita de terciopelo negra. Al abrirla, descubro un brazalete de piedras negras con plateado, muy elegante. Encuentro una nota en la cajita:

_Raven_

_Sé que tu respuesta fue distinta a la que pensé, y decidiste que sólo seremos amigos, pero no pude evitar entregarte este brazalete que compré sólo para ti. Espero que te guste. Respeto tu decisión, pero para mí hay un dicho "El corazón puede cambiar con el tiempo"_

_Syrius_

Sonrío y luego me coloco el brazalete

- Es verdad Syrius –Murmuro –El corazón cambia con el tiempo. Y mis pensamientos acaban de cambiar.

_**El fin**_


End file.
